jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DziennaFuria02/Nezurii - opowieść wygnańca
Witajcie ! To właśnie dziś mija rok, odkąd pierwszy raz pojawiłam się na Wiki. Z tej okazji postanowiłam wstawić tu moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Jestem słaba w pisaniu opowiadań, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość w wszelkich błędach jakie popełnię, jednakże o szczere komentarze, abym wiedziała co robię źle i co mam poprawić. INFORMACJE: *'akcja toczy się w świecie wikingów;' *'Czkawki, Szczerbatka i innych znanych bohaterów NA RAZIE nie ma;' *'czcionką pochyłą myśli, sny itp;' *'czcionką pogrubioną informacje od autora;' *'nexty' 'będą się pojawiać raz lub dwa razy w tygodniu;' UWAGA ! Na potrzebę opowiadania występuje w nim parę postaci zaczerpniętych z innego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie problemem. Miłego czytania ! Prolog Słyszeliście kiedyś o Wyspie Nocy ? Jeśli nie... to Wam ją opisze. Znajduje się ona na północnym archipelagu. Wysokie i rozłożyste drzewa tworzą bujne i tajemnicze lasy. Jest tutaj raz ciepło, raz zimno lecz jej mieszkańcom to nie przeszkadza. A...nie przedstawiłem się... mam na imię Nezurii, jestem nastoletnią Nocną Furią, najniebezpieczniejszym i najszybszym smokiem na całym archipelagu, a może i na całym świecie ? Pewnie nie spodziewaliście się tutaj smoka, zgadłem ? Dobra, nie ważne... opowiem Wam moją historię... Na razie tyle. Zapraszam do komentowania. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Nezurii‘ego Pierwsze promienie słońca dostały się do moich oczu, przez co najzwyczajniej w świecie obudziłem się. Leniwie otworzyłem oczy, wstałem i przeciągnąłem się. Ziewnąłem przeciągle i spojrzałem w kierunku ryb położonych pod jedną ze ścian. Powolnie zjadłem śniadanie, które zostało złowione poprzedniego dnia. Po zjedzeniu, wyszedłem z jaskini i odetchnąłem głęboko świeżym powietrzem. Dzień zapowiadał się bardzo ładnie. Słońce mimo, że nie dawno wzeszło to dość mocno grzało z czego byłem wielce zadowolony. Moja jaskinia znajduje się bardziej na uboczu tuż przy lesie, ale mogłem dostrzec to co teraz się dzieje w wiosce. Od samego rana wiele smoków lata pośpiesznie w tą i z powrotem. Po co się tak spieszyć ?-zadałem sobie w myślach pytanie Ja po prostu powolnie skierowałem się w stronę lasu. Często tam chodzę, a po co ? Aby pomyśleć, odizolować się od świata i poćwiczyć. Parę tygodni lub miesięcy temu, nie wiem dokładnie kiedy... nie liczę, ale wracając... znalazłem podziemne jaskinie wydrążone przez Szeptozgony. Jedna jest tak duża, że może pomieścić paręnaście dużych gatunków smoków takich jak Koszmar Ponocnik to właśnie w niej spędzam część dnia. Ona mi pomaga zapomnieć o problemach, smutkach i innych takich. Jest jeszcze jedna, znacznie mniejsza jaskinia, w której ćwiczę. Co parę dni przylatuje tam Koszmar Ponocnik i razem ze mną w tajemnicy przed innymi Furiami trenuje...w tajemnicy, właśnie, nasz gatunek nie przepada za innymi. Na Wyspie Nocy właśnie z tego powodu żyjemy tylko my, nikt inny. No może prócz Straszliwców Straszliwych. Oni służą jako taka nasza "Poczta Latająca". Przez treningi z Koszmarem jesteśmy sprytniejsi, inteligentniejsi i oczywiście silniejsi. - Ciekawe co dzisiaj wymyślił ?-zastanawiałem się na głos- Wydaje mi się, że o czymś zapomniałem. No nic. O już doszedłem ? Szybki jestem... widocznie jak się myśli to szybciej się dochodzi.-pomyślałem No, mamy pierwszy rozdział. Kolejny już nie długo. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Wskoczyłem do dobrze ukrytej dziury w ziemi i już byłem w tym zapierającym dech w piersi miejscu. Tym miejscem była ogromna jaskinia połączona z opuszczonymi tunelami niegdyś zamieszkującymi naszą wyspę Szeptozgonów. Tunele kiedyś sprawdzałem, ale każdy prowadził do ślepego zaułku. Tuż obok jaskini głównej, znajduje się znacznie mniejsza jaskinia, w której ćwiczymy. W tej większej jest wspaniała, nie znana mi w większości roślinność. Nie wiem dokładnie skąd dociera tu światło, a jedynym miejscem jest wejście do podziemi, ale ono nie daje dużo światła. Nie ma tu żadnych innych szpar lecz rośliny jednak rosną ogromne i piękne. W samym centrum jest duże jezioro z przejrzystą wodą. Wydaje się ono płytkie lecz tak naprawdę jest strasznie głębokie. W głębi widać koralowce, półki skalne i znowu nieznane rośliny wymieszane z glonami wśród których pływają ryby. Jezioro wygląda jakby iskrzyło się własnym światłem. Ciąg dalszy już jutro. Zapraszam do komentowania to bardzo mnie mobilizuje. CD Ominąłem to cudowne miejsce i podleciałem do znacznie mniejszej jaskini. Koszmara jeszcze nie było. Będę miał więcej czasu na przypomnienie sobie o tym co wyleciało mi z głowy. Poczekam sobie. O czym ja mogłem zapomnieć ?-myślałem zawzięcie - Już jestem ! Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale coś mnie zatrzymało !-krzykną zdenerwowany i jednocześnie zmęczony Koszmar, byłem tak zamyślony, że go nawet nie zauważyłem, ale usłyszałem- Em ? Halo ? Ziemia do Nezurii'ego ?-podszedł do mnie i pomachał mi skrzydłem przed pyskiem - Tak, tak. Poczekaj chwilę.-powiedziałem - O nie. Nie, poczekam !-krzyknął i popchnął mnie na ścianę - Ej ! O Koszmar jesteś już.-uśmiechnąłem się do niego- Długo tu jesteś ? - Wystarczająco.-odpowiedział - Aha. Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.-powiedziałem spuszczając głowę w dół - Nic się nie stało. Zaczynamy już czy będziemy tak gadać o Twoim zamyśleniu ?-spytał rozbawiony tą całą sytuacją, od razu podniosłem łeb w górę - Tak już.-odpowiedziałem - To co robimy ?-spytał zniecierpliwiony - Co, co robimy ?-spytałem Zdziwiłem się przecież ostatnio... Aaa no tak... on ostatnio prowadził trening, więc dzisiaj ja. - O Thorze zupełnie zapomniałem, że dzisiaj ja prowadzę !-powiedziałem po dość długim myśleniu - Ehh... no dobrze.-odpowiedział zniechęcony po chwili dodał uśmiechnięty-Całe szczęście, że ja ułożyłem plan zajęć na tę dzień. - Dzięki Koszmar.-powiedziałem i odetchnąłem - Za to, ułożysz plan treningu na 2 dni zgoda ?-spytał po chwili Przytaknąłem i zaczęliśmy rozgrzewkę. Najpierw bieganie, latanie i skakanie. Po rozgrzewce ruszyliśmy do walki, którą wymyślił Koszmar. Walka trwała tak jak każda, czyli uniki, strzały, gryzienie, drapanie i inne. Przez moją nie uwagę potknąłem się o ogon przeciwnika przez co... upadłem. On to wykorzystał i splunął we mnie podpalonym żelem naftowym, całe szczęście w ostatnią chwilę przeturlałem się w bok. Szybko się podniosłem i teraz ja strzeliłem plazmą w niego... zrobił unik przez zrobienie "fali" z ciała i odskoczeniem w tył. Niech to, zwinny się zrobił. - Jak ty to... ?-nie dokończyłem - Ćwiczyłem z kumplem na mojej wyspie.-odpowiedział - Ten kumpel musiał być bardzo zwinny.-mruknąłem - Bo jest bardzo zwinny.-potwierdził- Wytłumaczył mi jak to robić, a jak pewnie wiesz ja nie należę do tych giętkich. No, ale przyznam nieźle wyszło.-powiedział dumny z siebie - Zgadzam się i mam prośbę... nauczysz mnie tego ?-spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy proszącym wzrokiem - Zgoda.-odpowiedział i pociągnął mnie na środek "sali" treningowej Długo nie musiał mi tego tłumaczyć. Szybko załapałem o co chodzi i tak samo szybko nauczyłem się to robić. Po skończonym treningu pożegnaliśmy się i rozeszliśmy w swoje strony. Jest pełny rozdział. Moim zdaniem wyszedł średnio, ale to wy oceńcie w skali 1-10. Ja stawiam 5/10. Nie wiem kiedy kolejny, pewnie za nie długo. Rozdział 3 Dzisiaj jest dzień ratownika, więc wstawiam rozdział z dedykacją specjalnie dla nich. Perspektywa Koszmara Nezurii zapomniał, że prowadzi dzisiaj zajęcia. Jednak miałem dobre przeczucie, żeby ułożyć plan na dzisiejszy trening. Mieliśmy walczyć. Można powiedzieć, że przegrywałem więc postanowiłem zagrać nie czyście. Podhaczyłem go ogonem co poskutkowało jego upadkiem. Od razu to wykorzystałem i strzeliłem w niego moim ogniem. Niestety nie trafiłem, ponieważ ominął pocisku. Po podniesieniu się on zaatakował mnie. Wystraszyłem się jej, ale przypomniałem sobie trening mojego przyjaciela. Zrobiłem to czego mnie uczył, czyli wygięcie ciała na kształt fali. Przeleciała tuż nade mną. Plazma Nocnej Furii jest o wiele niebezpieczniejsza od mojego żelu naftowego, ale mój pocisk też potrafi zranić, a nawet zabić. Koniec treningu na dziś, jestem bardziej zmęczony niż po ostatnim. Musimy zrobić z tym przerwę na dzień lub dwa. Tylko aby zregenerować swoje siły. Zapytam się go o to... - Nezurii... Poczekaj chwilę.-zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie- Może... zrobimy sobie przerwę od tych treningów co ?-spytałem nieśmiało spoglądają na przyjaciela - Wiesz dobry pomysł.-powiedział- Ale na jak długo ?-spytał po chwili - Myślałem, że na jeden lub dwa tygodnie.-powiedziałem - Zgoda, ale na tydzień.-uśmiechnął się Perspektywa Nezurii‘ego Dobrze, że się o to zapytał bo już też nie daje rady. Miałem się o to zapytać, ale wymiękł pierwszy. Każdy dorosły smok mi powtarzał, że okazywanie zmęczenia to słabość. Ja tak nie uważam, ale on może tak. - Dobra to do zobaczenia za tydzień.-powiedział zadowolony i widocznie zmęczony - Do zobaczenia.-odpowiedziałem ukrywając zmęczenie Wyleciałem z jaskini, przeleciałem nad jeziorem i migiem do tunelu. Po wyjściu z podziemi ruszyłem w drogę powrotu do domu na obiad. Tak byłem tam od rana do południa. Gdy wychodziłem z lasu zauważyłem Straszliwca latającego we wszystkie znane strony. Kto to jest ?-spytałem siebie w myślach Tym KTOSIEM był nowy na wyspie, zaprzyjaźniony ze mną Straszliwiec Straszliwy imieniem Tobi. - Witaj Tobi ! Co ty taki zalatany ?-zapytałem - Ehh... szukam Cię już bardzo długo.-odpowiedział zdyszany smok - Mnie ? A po co mnie szukasz ?-spytałem zaskoczony i zdezorientowany - Nasz Alfa poważnie zachorował, jest bliski śmierci. Kazali wszystkich poinformować oraz, żeby w południe stawić się przed jego jaskinią, a jak widać zbliża się owa pora.-odpowiedział już spokojniej - Dobra chodźmy już, bo zaraz się spóźnimy.-powiedziałem - Spoko.-odpowiedział Poszliśmy, Tobi przysiadł mi na grzbiecie. Pod jaskinią Alfy były już tłumy. Po chwili z jamy wyszedł generał Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy. Zaczęło się zebranie... Zapraszam do komentowania, a kolejny next w następnym tygodniu. No chyba, że mnie przekonacie. Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Reja Mój przyjaciel poważnie zachorował, nie wiadomo czy przeżyje. Prosił mnie aby przekazać obywatelom o tym co postanowił. Ponieważ nie ma potomka, będzie to konfrontacja pomiędzy sześcioma, młodymi smokami o tytuł Alfy. Dobra mieszkańcy się niecierpliwią, trzeba wyjść do nich.-pomyślałem zrezygnowany Tak jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem. Głośne pomruki momentalnie ucichły. - Witajcie ! Nasz wspaniały Alfa ciężko, na prawdę bardzo ciężko zachorował. Przywódca nie pozostawił potomka,który mógł by sprawować władzę, a z pewnością nie długo odejdzie i chciał abym przekazał Wam, mieszkańcom Wyspy Nocy o konfrontacji pomiędzy sześcioma wybranymi przez niego, młodymi smokami. Wymienieni wystąpią przed tłum.-powiedziałem i zacząłem wymieniać imiona Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Po krótkiej przemowie zaczął wymieniać imiona. - Setyvy (Szary smok z zielonymi plamami, myśli, że wszystko mu wolno bo jego ojciec to generał Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy, jeden z wielu którzy mi dokuczają oraz jest moim rówieśnikiem).-powiedział udając zadowolenie, UDAJĄC, ponieważ to jego syn i nie chciał zrobić mu przykrości - Ja wygram tą konfrontację i zostanę nowym i lepszym Alfą !-krzykną jak zawsze pewien siebie Setyvy - Buuu...-zaczęli buczeć mieszkańcy Ojj ! Nie spodobało mu się to.-pomyślałem uśmiechając się - Następnym uczestnikiem jest...Magnus (Fioletowy smok z czarnymi otoczkami wokół zielonych oczu, mój rówieśnik, należy do mojej paczki) !-krzyknął Po chwili wyszedł z tłumu i staną obok pierwszego smoka. - Następny...Crash (Brązowy''' smok z pomarańczowymi oczami, mój rówieśnik, też należy do paczki) !-krzyczał już ciszej - Kolejny...Bloody (Czarny smok z białymi końcówkami uszów i czerwonymi łapami oraz fioletowymi oczami, rówieśnik, należy do paczki).'-powiedział i kaszlną przez ciągłe krzyczenie - Następny…Rave (Szary smok z czerwonymi' łatami i''' '''bliznami przecinającymi prawe oko, mój przyrodni brat także należący do paczki).-mówił co raz ciszej, no jeszcze jeden - I ostatni szczęściarz to...Nezurii (Jestem szarym smokiem z czerwonymi plamami, większość mieszkańców mną pomiata tylko moja paczka trzyma ze mną.) !-krzyknął ledwo widocznie zadowolony Wyczytał mnie ! Ja nie wierzę !-pomyślałem zadowolony, ale nagle posmutniałem-''Setyvy z pewnością mi tego nie popuści, będzie próbował mnie wyeliminować i oczernić przed przyjaciółmi i resztą stada.'' Po wyczytaniu mojego imienia dało się słyszeć oburzenie i śmiechy wielu mieszkańców. Zrobiło mi się smutno i to bardzo, nikt we mnie nie wierzy ! O podeszła do mnie Fatima (Piękna, granatowa smoczyca z błękitnym rombem na nosie, jest w mojej paczce). Ciekawe co chce ? '' ''-zdziwiony spojrzałem w jej kierunku - Nie przejmuj się, jesteś najlepszy. Uda Ci się ich pokonać.-powiedziała - Taa łatwo Ci mówić.-powiedziałem lekko załamany Podszedł do nas ten cwaniak Setyvy. - Ah Neziś, Neziś...-powiedział z rozbawieniem - Czego chcesz Setyś ?-odgryzłem mu, zdenerwował się - Nie nazywaj mnie tak ! Chcesz się bić ze mną słówkami ? Jak chcesz to chodź pokaż swoją siłę w walce wręcz ! No chodź słabiaku !-zaczął się śmiać, nie chciałem się z nim bić - Nie będę się z Tobą bić Setyvy-powiedziałem - A to dlaczego ?-spytał rozbawiony - Po prostu, nie !-ryknąłem na niego głośniej niż myślałem, a on upadł i zaczął się wić na ziemi niby z bólu i wrzeszczeć Stałem jak kołek z niedowierzaniem patrząc na tego idiotę. Wokół nas stanęły tłumy i patrzyli na Setyvy'ego ze współczuciem, a na mnie ze zgrozą. Jak nadarzyła się okazja wyleciałem z tego kręgu i poleciałem do lasu, do tej wspaniałej jaskini, która nie wiem jak ale mnie koi samym swoim wyglądem. Za mną polecieli moi przyjaciele czyli : Magnus, Crash, Bloody, Fatima, Rave, Red (Czarny smok z czerwonymi otoczkami wokół bordowych oczu), Marionette (Smok z czarnym tułowiem i szarym łbem, pod srebrnymi oczami ma fioletowe pionowe kreski), Kol (Biała smoczyca z granatowymi łatami wokół oczu i takiego samego koloru, końcówki uszów oraz fioletowymi oczami) i Diana (Cudowna i mądra, smoczyca o łuskach w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego i szarymi oczami). - Nezurii, zaczekaj na nas ! Właściwie to gdzie ty tak lecisz !?-zapytał się Rave - Pomyśleć.-odpowiedziałem kiedy wylądowaliśmy- Chcę Wam coś pokazać.-odparłem po chwili zastanowienia - Pokazać !?-spytali, a raczej krzyknęli chórem - Chodźcie za mną.-powiedziałem, poszli za mną posłusznie Doszliśmy do dziury. Ja wskoczyłem oni patrzyli się w miejsce, w którym zniknąłem. Po chwili i reszta wskoczyła. Poczekałem na nich w tunelu. Zaraz po tym byli wszyscy koło mnie. Byli zdziwieni i to bardzo. Nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo tylko poszedłem w stronę ogromnej jaskini. Cała reszta powoli ruszyła za mną. Jak to miejsce zobaczyli oczy mieli jak tarcza Księżyca,bałem się, że im te oczy wylecą z orbit więc strzeliłem im plazmą pod łapy. Ocknęli się natychmiastowo. Spojrzeli na mnie i chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale im przerwałem... '''Wybaczcie, że tak długo musieliście czekać, ale wynagrodzę wam to i jest konkurs, do zgarnięcia dedyk. Macie za zadanie wymyślić nazwę dla jaskini. Wszystkie nazwy zostaną wykorzystane w opowiadaniu. Czas macie do końca jutrzejszej soboty, a rozdział pojawi się już w niedzielę wraz z dedykacją dla zwycięzcy. Powodzenia i do zobaczenia. Rozdział 5 Jestem trochę smutna, że nikt nie komentuje. Dzisiaj zresztą nie uda mi się wstawić rozdziału :'( Dedyk dla Wilczyca812 za wymyślenie nazwy jaskini. Bardzo dziękuję. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego - Tak wiem co zaraz powiecie: Jak mogłem wam wystrzelić plazmę pod łapy !?-zapytałem z rozbawieniem papugując ich piskliwym głosikiem - Co to za miejsce ? Kiedy je znalazłeś ? W jaki sposób to znalazłeś ?-zaczęła zadawać pytania Diana Taa...tysiąc pytań na sekundę od strony ciekawskiej Diany. Zastanawiam się o co jeszcze zapyta. Teraz powiedzieć chce coś Bloody. - Odpowiesz wreszcie czy mamy tak długo jeszcze czekać ?-spytał patrząc na mnie zniecierpliwiony - Eee...Co ? O co chodzi ?-spytałem zdezorientowany - Stoisz tak wpatrzony nie wiadomo w co i to już od paru minut. Zaczynaliśmy się już martwić.-powiedział wyraźnie zmartwiony Bloody - Nie, zamyśliłem się tylko i już, too...o co pytaliście ?-spytałem - Co to za miejsce ? Kiedy je znalazłeś ? W jaki sposób to znalazłeś ?- Diana powtórzyła pytanie wyliczając je na pazurach - Jest to Jaskinia Jaskry, którą tak nazwałem i znalazłem...nie wiem dokładnie kiedy po przez...-zawahałem się - Po przez...co ?-spytał zainteresowany Magnus podejrzliwie na mnie patrząc - Po przez ucieczkę przed Setyvy'm i jego kumplami. Gdy uciekałem wpadłem do opuszczonego tunelu Szeptozgonów. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, a wejście przez które wpadłem było zbyt małe aby wylecieć, więc poszedłem prosto.-urwałem - I co było dalej ?-spytali chórem papugując małe dzieci, zaśmiałem się - Za zakrętem był taki jakby klif, właśnie ten na którym teraz stoimy.-powiedziałem, oni rozejrzeli się i przytaknęli - Gwałtownie się zatrzymałem i spojrzałem w dół i właśnie wtedy zobaczyłem to cudowne miejsce tylko wtedy było mniej roślin, a jezioro wydawało się ciemniejsze niż teraz. Skończyłem zwiedzać jaskinię i ruszyłem w drogę powrotną. Udało mi się wyjść z podziemi wspinając się po ścianach dziury przez którą tu wpadłem.-zakończyłem - Więc...może zejdziemy na dół aby lepiej się temu przyjrzeć ?-spytał Crash - Skoro tak, to chodźmy.-powiedziałem Zlecieliśmy z góry i wylądowaliśmy obok jeziora. Moi przyjaciele byli zachwyceni tym, że tu są. Najbardziej to się uśmiałem z Marionette i Diany, gdyż latali z góry na dół oglądając każdy zakątek jaskini. Crash, Red, Magnus i Kol chlapali się w jeziorze. Za to Fatima i Rave zwiedzali jaskinię. Chyba coś się tu kroi.-pomyślałem patrząc na parkę Jedyny Bloody stał koło mnie i patrzył jak inni świetnie się bawią. Co ty chcesz powiedzieć, przecież wiem, że coś chcesz.-myślałem zniecierpliwiony - Dobra co ty chcesz powiedzieć !?-ryknąłem na niego, podskoczył ze strachu - Wiesz cały czas się zastanawiam...dlaczego nam wcześniej nie powiedziałeś o tym miejscu.-powiedział wreszcie - Ponieważ...-nie zdążyłem powiedzieć i nawet bardzo się z tego cieszę - Ej chodźcie ! Znalazłem coś !-krzyknęła do nas Kol, która wyszła z jeziora - Idziemy !-odkrzykną Bloody- Idziemy ekipa !-krzykną do reszty Szczerze to nie chciałem tam iść. Dobrze wiem co tam jest, a mianowicie jaskinia treningowa gdzie ćwiczyłem razem z Koszmarem. Nie chciałem im wcześniej powiedzieć ze względu na Koszmara, jest on innym gatunkiem i jak już wiecie mój gatunek nie za bardzo ufa innym z poza wyspy. Koszmar jest z, jak to słyszałem ludzie nazywają, Smoczej Wyspy. Podbiegłem do nich i razem opuściliśmy i weszliśmy do krótkiego tunelu prowadzącego do mniejszej jaskini. Oni byli zaciekawieni jak i przestraszeni. Nie dziwie im się, że są wystraszeni skoro jest tu pełno śladów po ogniu, zadrapań na ścianach i niedużo ale jednak występującej tu zaschniętej krwi. Trochę Koszmara, trochę mojej. No co ? Czasami się zdarza. - Ow co to jest ?-spytała drżącym głosem Fatima - Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem wam o tym powiedzieć.-powiedziałem cicho, przygnębionym głosem - Niby dlaczego przecież to tylko zwykła jaskinia.-odpowiedział za innych Red - Powiem wam pod warunkiem, że nikomu nie powiedziecie o tym miejscu.-powiedziałem poważnym i stanowczym głosem - Jasne, jak słońce.-odpowiedzieli chórem - Otóż w tym miejscu trenuje.-odpowiedziałem - Ale z pewnością z kimś trenujesz prawda ?-dopytywała Fatima oglądając ślady po ogniu - No tak, ale nie mogę wam powiedzieć kto to.-powiedziałem - Powiedz przecież obiecywaliśmy.-prosił, wręcz błagał Marionette - No dobra...-powiedziałem zrezygnowany- Trenuję z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem.-powiedziałem cicho i zamknąłem oczy - I co z tego ? To właśnie z tego powodu nic nam nie powiedziałeś, ponieważ trenujesz z innym gatunkiem smoka ? Dorośli ostro przeginają, przecież nie każdy jest taki jak ich oni opisują. Skoro ty z nim trenujesz to chyba nie jest taki zły.-powiedziała głosem filozofa Diana - Chyba macie rację.-dobrze wiedziałem, że z nimi nie wygram więc odpuściłem - Bo mamy.-potwierdził pełen zadowolenia Rave - No dobra. Skoro sobie to wyjaśniliśmy too...-chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale mi przerwano - Chodźmy w jeziorze się powygłupiać !-krzyknął zadowolony Red Przytaknęliśmy i ruszyliśmy biegiem w stronę jeziora. Z ogromną prędkością wskoczyliśmy wszyscy razem w jego toń. Bawiliśmy się dość długo, bo parę godzin ! Zmęczeni i mokrzy wyszliśmy na brzeg odpocząć. Stwierdziliśmy, że trzeba już wracać. Z wielką niechęcią wyszliśmy z podziemi i ruszyliśmy do domów. Promienie zachodzącego słońca przebijały się przez gęste drzewa i delikatnie muskały nasze łuski ciepłym światłem. Jest next. Komentarze mile widziane i do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale. Rozdział 6 Może uda mi się w tym tygodniu coś wstawić. Niby są wakacje i powinno mieć się dużo czasu, ale ja mam teraz całe dnie zawalone :'( Perspektywa Rave'a Wstałem i ruszyłem do roboty. Pracuję w Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy i tak jak co parę dni latałem patrolując wyspę. Nic takiego nie widziałem więc zawróciłem. Od razu podleciał do mnie Crash. - Cześć Crash, co tam ?-spytałem uśmiechając się do niego - Cześć. Nic ciekawego, tylko mamy popołudniu stawić się przed jaskinią Alfy.-odpowiedział - Dobra dzięki za przekazanie wiadomości.-powoli maszerowałem w stronę centrum naszej "wioski" - Coś ciekawego widziałeś czy może znowu nudy ?-spytał podążając za mną - Zgadnij.-prychnąłem w jego stronę - Nudy.-mruknął i szedł dalej cicho Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, może zahaczymy po resztę paczki ?-myślałem - Ej, może zahaczymy po resztę ?-spytałem przerywając ciszę - Wiesz raczej nie.-odpowiedział nawet na mnie nie patrząc - Niby czemu ?-spytałem także patrząc w to miejsce- Aaaa...-przeciągnąłem, patrząc na przyjaciół przed jaskinią - Chodźmy do nich.-powiedział idąc w ich stronę Przytaknąłem. Dochodziliśmy do nich i wtedy nas dopiero zauważyli. Byli wszyscy prócz mojego brata-Nezurii'ego. - Gdzie Nezurii ?-spytałem - Myśleliśmy, że z wami przyjdzie.-odpowiedział Magnus - Nie martwcie się. Idzie.-powiedział Bloody patrząc w las Spojrzałem tam, a za drzew wyszła szaro-czerwona Furia z pomarańczowym Straszliwcem na grzbiecie. Jakoś nie kojarzę kto to jest. - Ej kto siedzi na grzbiecie Neza ?-spytałem - Nie jestem pewien Rave.-odpowiedział Marionette - To raczej tej nowy na wyspie...no jak mu tam...-próbował sobie przypomnieć Red - Tobi. Ma na imię...Tobi, Red.-odpowiedział znudzony Bloody- Chodźcie. - Właśnie ! Nazywa się Tobi ! Czemu podpowiedziałeś !?-zaczął się pieścić Red, śmieszny ma wtedy głosik Reszta pojawi się już niebawem. CD Bloody ledwo widzialnie przewrócił oczami. Zaśmialiśmy się. Ojciec Setyvy'ego wyszedł z jaskini Alfy. Chwile coś mówił o jakiejś konfrontacji, nie słuchałem. W pewnym momencie zaczął wymieniać imiona w tym także moje. Do wyróżnionych należał także mój młodszy o parę dni brat. Byłem bardzo zadowolony z wyróżnienia. Usłyszałem jak Setyvy zdrobnił imię Neza, który...odgryzł mu się !? Jestem szczerze zaskoczony, on nigdy się nie odgryzał. Setyvy chce się z nim bić, wyzywa go. Nezurii odmówił i dobrze, mógłby mieć przez niego kłopoty. Krzykną na niego, a ten rozpuszczony gówniarz osunął się na ziemię i zaczął się tak jakby zwijać z bólu i...krzyczeć. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom, coś we mnie drgnęło. Wokół kłócących się zebrało się nie małe widowisko. Nez uciekł do lasu. Postanowiłem, że polecę za nim, ale muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. - Lećcie za nim !-krzyknąłem do przyjaciół, którzy już byli w powietrzu - Setyvy nic Ci nie jest ?-usłyszałem pytanie zadane przez różową smoczycę - Nie, ale boli mnie łapa.-odpowiedział z udawanym grymasem bólu - Nie marwt się, załatwimy go.-powiedział jakiś smok - Ej Rave, nie wstyd ci za brata ?-pod kuśtykał do mnie - Nie. Ja nawet się cieszę, że wreszcie coś Ci zrobił.-podszedłem do niego bliżej - Nic takiego mi nie zrobił tylko stanął na zranioną już wcześniej łapę.-pokazał rzekomą ranę - Jakoś nie widzę żadnej rany.-rzekłem przyglądając się łapie - Chcesz to Ci pomogę !-krzyknął i uderzył mnie w nos- Widziałeś ?-spytał - Nie, a ty widziałeś !?-ryknąłem i rąbnąłem go łapą w pysk - Tak chcesz się bawić ? A masz !-zamachnął się ogonem aby mnie uderzyć w porę zrobiłem unik Jego ogon przeleciał parę centymetrów od mojego nosa. Skoczyłem na Set'a przygważdżając go do ziemi. Próbował mnie ugryźć, co niestety mu się udało. Dziabną mnie w ucho. Ryknąłem z bólu i oddałem mu łapą zaopatrzoną w ostre pazury. Przedarły się one przez grube łuski mego przeciwnika dostając się do delikatnej skóry. Z rany zaczęła ciec szkarłatna, ciepła i lepka ciecz. Splamiła ona moją lewą, przednią łapę i część pyska. Rykną wściekle. Było można także usłyszeć ból i smutek pewnie przez przegraną. Nagle jak z podziemi wyłonił się Rej. - Co tu się dzieję !?-krzyknął wskakując pomiędzy nas - On zaczął !-próbował zwalić na mnie winę - Czy to prawda ?-spytał zły - Broniłem brata i samego siebie.-wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby - Setyvy ? To prawda ?-odwrócił się w jego stronę - Nie wież mu !-krzyknął- To on zaczął, widzisz jak mnie załatwił.-pokazał ranę na szyi - A widzisz mój nos !-krzyknąłem, z mojego nosa ciekła krew - Rave uspokój się chodź idziemy do reszty.-powiedziała Fatima odciągając mnie w stronę lasu - Jeszcze do tego wrócimy.-powiedział jeszcze do nas generał Fatima przyglądała mi się z troską. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej co odwzajemniła tym samym. Zauważyłem w jej oczach radosne iskierki. Doszliśmy do skraju lasu gdzie czekała na nas reszta. Nigdzie nie widziałem mojego brata. Przyjaciele pokazywali, że go zgubili. Wbiegłem pomiędzy drzewa szukając jego śladów. Po pewnym czasie zauważyłem go jak leciał w znanym tylko przez niego kierunku. Zatrzymaliśmy się. Nie chciałem mu mówić o bójce z Setyvy'm, więc spytałem gdzie leci on tylko powiedział aby pomyśleć. Dodał po chwili, że chce nam coś pokazać. Dziwne, bardzo dziwne nigdy nam nic nie pokazywał nawet nic nie mówił o znaleziskach. W ciszy poszliśmy za nim. Po paru chwilach marszu doszliśmy do dobrze ukrytej dziury, sporej dziury. Pewnie jest po Szeptozgonach. Tylko czemu Nezurii tam wskoczył !?-zaniepokoiłem się Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Bez zastanowienia wskoczyłem za nim. Za mną podążyła reszta. Odetchnąłem z ulgą gdy zobaczyłem tego wariata żywego. Przeszliśmy przez tunel i doszliśmy do...ciężko mi to opisać. To ogromna, wspaniała i przestronna jaskinia. Rosło w niej tyle roślin i to w dodatku mi nie znanych ! Na samym środku jezioro, wydawało mi się, że lśni własnym światłem. Odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę a tam była ściana nie byle jaka. Na tej ścianie rosły piękne storczyki w kolorze błękitu, fioletu i wiele innych odcieni. Spojrzałem na Fatimę, widziałem w jej oczach zauroczenie nie jaskinią, ale kwiatami w końcu to jej ulubione. Jak będziemy sami to jej takiego zerwę i podaruję, tego największego i fioletowego. Jest to jej ulubiony kolor mój z resztą też. Tak jesteśmy parą, lecz nikt o tym nie wie i niech tak na razie zostanie. Nezurii strzelił plazmą i zaczął coś tam mówić zrozumiałem, że jaskinia nazywa się Jaskinią Jaskry. Zlecieliśmy na dół i rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Ja z Fatiś poszliśmy pozwiedzać piękno natury. Nezurii patrzył na mnie z zadowoleniem wymalowanym na pysku, pewnie się domyślił. Teraz mnie to nie obchodzi. Podeszliśmy do ściany pięknych kwiatów. - Piękne są prawda ?-spytała rozmarzona patrząc na rośliny jak zaczarowana - Tak samo jak ty.-powiedziałem i się troszkę od niej odsunąłem, chyba ją uraziłem tym ruchem, zaraz to naprawię Lekko odbiłem się od ziemi i podleciałem do fioletowego kwiatu. Zerwałem go i wylądowałem obok niej. Położyłem roślinkę jej za ucho. Uśmiechnęła się, sprawdziła czy nikt nie idzie, nie widzi lub nas nie słyszy. Po tym delikatnie liznęła mnie w policzek. Uśmiechnąłem się i ruszyliśmy z powrotem do reszty, ponieważ usłyszałem krzyk Bloody'ego. Zauważyłem jak idą do jakiejś mniejszej jaskini podlecieliśmy tam. Wystraszyłem się, widziałem zaschniętą krew, ślady pazurów i spaleniźnie po plazmie i innym ogniu. Byłem zdziwiony lecz nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Mówił, że trenuje tu z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, ukrywał to aby uniknąć konsekwencji. Wyszliśmy z tego miejsca i pobiegliśmy się pochlapać w jeziorze. Bawiliśmy się świetnie no, ale było trzeba wracać. Wyszliśmy stąd tak jak tu weszliśmy i rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Wracałem z Fatimą. Odprowadziłem ją pod mej ukochanej dom. Podziękowała za kwiatka i zniknęła w ciemności. Patrzyłem w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała ukochana dość długo, aż w końcu sam ruszyłem do jaskini byłem tak rozmarzony, że wpadłem na Setyvy'ego. Upadliśmy wstałem i ominąłem go szerokim łukiem patrząc na niego z nienawiścią w oczach. On tak samo się na mnie patrzył. Oboje zniknęliśmy w swoich jaskiniach. Rozdział 7 Perspektywa Rave'a Następnego dnia obudził mnie potworny ból na pysku. Podszedłem do małego zbiornika z wodą i przejrzałem się w tafli wody. Zobaczyłem w niej smoka podobnego do mnie z dużą raną na nosie. Nie wyglądała ona dobrze. Była ona lekko zabrudzona i cały czas sączyła się z niej lepka, czerwona ciecz. Zanurzyłem nos w wodzie obmywając piekącą mnie ranę. Następnie poszedłem do składzika i wziąłem na łapę trochę rozdeptanych i zmieszanych z moją śliną, leczniczych liści, które miały złagodzić ból i przyspieszyć gojenie. Po nałożeniu "maści" zjadłem małe śniadanko składające się głównie z dorszy. Dzisiaj mam dzień wolny więc pójdę się spotkać z ekipą, ale najpierw do Fatimy. Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem. Wyszedłem z jaskini znajdującej się u pod nurza nie dużego pagórka. Głośno wciągnąłem powietrze przez nozdrza, delektując się pięknym zapachem morza i lasu. Powoli kierowałem się w tak dobrze znanym mi kierunku. Jaskinia znajdowała się przy plaży z widokiem na otwarte morze. Wszedłem cicho do środka oświetlonej jaskini. Była urządzona podobnie do mojej. Pod lewą ścianą znajdowało się źródełko z wodą, a obok niego dziura wypełniona po brzegi rybami. Po prawej stronie duży, lekko zwęglony, płaski kamień służący za leże. W rogach tylnej ściany były zbiorniki, w których pływały kwiaty. Ja w tamtym miejscu zamiast kwiatów mam liście, lecznicze oraz inne przydatne przedmioty. Rozejrzałem się po całej jaskini, ale nigdzie nie widziałem swojej księżniczki. A zapomniałem wam powiedzieć. Nasze jaskinie mają jeszcze jedną mniejszą jaskinię z dużym, ciepłym, zbiornikiem z wodą. Jadę na obóz więc dalsza część rozdziału pojawi się dopiero za dwa tygodnie, ponieważ nie będę miała dostępu do laptopa, na którym jest opowiadanie. Zapraszam do komentowania. CD Pewnie się kąpie. Poczekam tu na nią.-uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i usiadłem na kamieniu. Po paru chwilach przyszła. Jej granatowe, mokre od wody łuski pięknie połyskiwały w promieniach słońca. Pachniała świeżymi kwiatami i ziołami. Gdy mnie zobaczyła lekko podskoczyła ze strachu, ale potem uśmiechnęła się. Nie chciałem być dłużny więc podarowałem jej najpiękniejszy uśmiech na jaki było mnie stać. Podeszła do mnie "zamiatając" ogonem i patrząc na mnie uwodzicielsko. Też powoli do niej podchodziłem patrząc na nią tak samo. Byliśmy tak blisko siebie. Chciałem ją przywitać tak jak na jej chłopaka przystało, ale... - Ej gołąbeczki. Może nie przy nas co ?-znam ten głos Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak oparzeni, a ja dodatkowo odwróciłem się w stronę Bloody'ego, Marionette, Diany i Nezurii'ego. Popatrzyłem na brata chłodnym wzrokiem, na który zachichotał. Wyszedłem ze swoją dziewczyną przed jaskinię gdzie zauważyliśmy jeszcze Red'a i Kol. Nie było tylko Magnusa i Crash'a. - A gdzie Magnus i Crash?-spytała Fatima - Byliśmy u Magnusa, ale on spał z tą swoją zabawką w kształcie smoka.-odpowiedziała Diana, wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem wyobrażając sobie tę scenę - Dobra, ale gdzie Crash ?-spytałem przez łzy - Pilnował go. Kiedy będzie się budził ma do nas przybiec poinformować o tym.-odpowiedziała niebieska smoczyca - Aha to...-znowu niedane było mi dokończyć, ponieważ przybiegł brązowy smok - Magnus...on...się, budzi !-powiedział zdyszany - Biegiem, musimy to zobaczyć !-krzyknąłem i już mnie i Fatimy nie było - Lecimy.-usłyszałem kogoś głos, ale nie wiem dokładnie kogo - Ej poczekajcie ! I polecieli. Zostawili mnie tu.-podbiegłem do niego i walnąłem go łapą w głowę - Ruszaj się !-krzyknąłem będąc już daleko Naszym celem była niewielka jaskinia nad rzeką. Już widziałem ową rzekę spojrzałem w lewą stronę, tam gdzie powinna być Fatima. Nie było jej tam. Luknąłem w drugą stronę, tam też jej nie było. Chciałem spojrzeć jeszcze do tyłu, ale zobaczyłem cień nade mną, a potem jeszcze sześć i jeden chwilę potem. Zapomniałem, że mam skrzydła i, że mogę tam polecieć. Odbiłem się mocno od ziemi i machnąłem potężnymi, wielkimi skrzydłami. Doleciałem na miejsce ostatni. Ujrzałem jedno-pokojową jaskinię, w której znajdowały się łożę, zbiornik z wodą i pożywienie. Miałem coś powiedzieć, ale właśnie się przebudził. Wskoczyłem na skarpę nad wejściem do jaskini i patrzyłem co się dzieję głową do dołu. Przeciągnął się i przeciągle ziewną. Nagle spod jego prawego skrzydła wypadł mały, pluszowy smok. Szybko złapał smoczka w łapy i próbował go gdzieś schować. W tym momencie wyskoczyliśmy ze swoich kryjówek i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. On na nasz nagły widok krzyknął i wzbił się do lotu, ale daleko nie poleciał bo trafił głową w sufit jamy co wywołało nasz nie opanowany napad śmiechu. On tylko na nas spojrzał z bólem w oczach. - Ale nie powiecie nikomu. Prawda !?-spytał patrząc na nas błagalnie - Jasne. Nikt z nas pary nie puści.-zapewnił go Red, aż dziwne - Dzięki.-wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nozdrza No wróciłam z obozu, trochę obolała, ale wróciłam. Zapraszam do komentowania. Rozdział 8 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Posiedzieliśmy u niego trochę zastanawiając się, co teraz mamy robić. Główkowaliśmy paręnaście minut, aż w końcu zdecydowaliśmy, że będziemy się ścigać nad lasem. Jak postanowiliśmy, tak zrobiliśmy. Wyszliśmy z jaskini i polecieliśmy w stronę lasu. Podczas lotu słyszałem parę rozmów na mój, Rave'a i Setyvy'ego temat, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Wylądowaliśmy na górze po drugiej stronie wyspy. Przed nami znajdował się las z plażą. - To kto pierwszy leci ?-spytałem uśmiechając się na myśl o locie - No nie wiem. Może...-Diana na chwilę zawiesiła głos zastanawiając się - Dobra za długo to trwa. Magnus i Bloody, Diana i Fatima, Crash i Marionette, Kol i Red, a Nezurii ze mną.-powiedział Rave zadowolony spoglądając na mnie - Zgoda.-zgodziliśmy się - Spoko to najpierw Magnus i Bloody.-powiedziała Kol - Niech będzie.-westchną Bloody - To tak. Lecimy w dół góry w stronę plaży. Na początku rozwijamy jak najszybszą prędkość, lecąc nad koronami drzew. Potem przy tej prędkości, slalomem po między wysokimi świerkami. Za lasem kierujemy się na plażę, a stamtąd do jaskini znajdującej się parę metrów od brzegu. Tunele tej jaskini kończą się na tej górze. Pytania ?-Magnus szybko przedstawił nam tor wyścigów - Tylko jedno.-wtrącił się Crash- Ten kto pierwszy wyleci z jaskini wygrywa, a co ma zrobić przegrany ?-szybko spojrzeliśmy na "prowadzącego" - Coś wymyślimy, ale na pewno to nie będzie nic dobrego.-odpowiedział, a pierwszym lecącym zrzedła mina - To zaczynamy.-Bloody staną na wyznaczonym starcie, po chwili dołączył Magnus - To dla przypomnienia, lecicie w dół...-zaczęła Diana - Tak, tak. Zaczynajmy !-krzyknęli razem - Dobra. Na miejsca... Gotowi...-Fatima wodziła wzrokiem po zawodnikach, po chwili krzyknęła- Start !! Ruszyli w dół. Z ogromną prędkością zbliżali się do slalomu. Z resztą podlecieliśmy na niższe wzniesienia, ale znajdujące się bliżej plaży. Patrzyłem na nich i zaśmiałem się na co inni spojrzeli na mnie. - Co jest ?-spytała Diana - Haha...-pokazałem łapą na przyjaciół, którzy przy slalomie uderzali w siebie i gałęzie prześcigając się chaotycznie - Co ?-niezrozumiała, ale nagle oboje znaleźli się na jednej nie zbyt wytrzymałej gałęzi Usłyszałem głośni trzask przez co aż się skrzywiłem. Zamknąłem oczy i usłyszałem jak moi przyjaciele razem z gałęzią spadają na ziemię. Szybko otworzyłem niebieskie oko, a potem czerwone. Rozglądałem się po gałęziach, ale na żadnej ich nie było. Rave kazał mi spojrzeć w dół. I co zobaczyłem ? Magnusa leżącego na Bloody'm, a na Magnusie gałąź. Ha...co oni mają na głowach !? Czy to liście ? Tak to są liście ! - Hahaha !-zaśmialiśmy się - Hę ?-spojrzeli na siebie - Co ty masz na głowie ?-spytał Bloody i spadły z jego głowy liście - A ty co ?-odpowiedział Magnus, przez co spadło mu mnóstwo zielonych i pomarańczowych liści, zaśmiali się, a my z nimi Wybaczcie, że tak długo nie było next'ów, ale przez przygotowania do szkoły mam urwanie głowy. Postaram się dodać dalszą część rozdziału w najbliższych dniach. Zapraszam do komentowania. CD Podnieśliśmy się z ziemi i polecieliśmy znowu na miejsce startu i kolejna para szykowała się do lotu. Były to dziewczyny Diana i Fatima. Stanęły na linii startu i odliczaliśmy. Na słowo start wystartowały. Szły łeb w łeb. Zbliżały się do złocistego piachu i zniknęły w otchłani jaskini. Kol i Marionette weszli do jamy i naprowadzali dziewczyny głosem, aby nie zabłądziły. Po paru chwilach pojawiła się Fatima, potem Diana. Koniec, końców wygrała Fatima co znaczy, że Dianę czeka niemiła nagroda. Pogratulowaliśmy im i stanęli kolejni...Crash i Marionette. Wystartowali tak jak każdy. Wszystko przebiegało szybko i raczej bez problemów.Owe problemy zaczęły się jak wlecieli do jaskini z plątaniną korytarzy. Mimo naprowadzania ich, to i tak długo czekaliśmy co bardzo nas zmartwiło. Dalej ich nawoływaliśmy co nie dało żadnych skutków. Zaczęliśmy myśleć nad tym co mamy robić. - Coś długo ich nie ma, co robimy ?-spytała granatowa smoczyca - Będzie trzeba ich znaleźć.-powiedziałem razem z Rave'em - To...kto po nich schodzi ?-po tym pytaniu Red się cofnął co miało oznaczać, że nie jest chętny - Ja schodzę.-zgłosiłem się - Idę z tobą.-powiedział mój brat, wzrokiem mu podziękowałem - To co, mamy to załatwione. Życzę wam powodzenia. Zobaczymy się jutro, o ile wrócicie.-Red odwrócił się i chciał iść. Nie udało mu się to - Żadne "zobaczymy się jutro". Nigdzie nie idziesz. I niby dlaczego mieli by nie wrócić ?-spytał Magnus - No jutro, bo idę do domu. Właśnie, że idę. Może się zgubią, może coś ich pożrę. Nie wiadomo co ich tam spotka.-przewrócił oczami - Zostajemy tu i czekamy na naszych. Nic ich nie pożre i w dodatku jest małe prawdo podobieństwo, że się zgubią.-zmierzył go wzrokiem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu - Skoro tak uważasz.-poddał się - Świetnie. To powodzenia. Jak byście potrzebowali pomocy to dajcie znać rykiem, a od razu wam pomożemy.-powiedział Magnus - Ej ja się na nic nie zgadzałem.-jęknął Red - Jesteśmy drużyną. Jeśli jedni narażają się to my też.-wytłumaczyła mu jasno-niebieska smoczyca - Dobra my schodzimy po nich, a wy czekacie tu na nas. Jeśli nie wrócimy za jakieś pół godziny idźcie po pomoc. Jasne ?-spytał szaro-czerwony smok - Jasne jak słońce.-odpowiedzieli Odwróciliśmy się do wnętrza jamy i weszliśmy do jej głębi. Szliśmy chwilę prosto, aż odszukaliśmy wzrokiem średniej wielkości szczelinę. Wskoczyliśmy do niej, a ona okazała się bardzo głęboka. W końcu stanęliśmy na pewnym gruncie. Nic nie widziałem więc wytworzyłem z plazmy, mały płomyczek. Rave postąpił tak samo. Po chwili małą "komnatę" oświetliła czerwona aura powstała od naszych ogni. Zauważyliśmy dwa tunele. Chwilę pomyślałem i wkroczyłem w prawe rozwidlenie, a mój towarzysz w lewe. Żeby nie wpaść na ścianę używałem echolokacji. Droga, którą wybrałem była bardzo kręta i prowadziła cały czas w prawo, drogi w lewo prowadziły w ślepe zaułki. Po parunastu minutach dotarłem do dużej jaskini, w której było dwanaście tuneli, a przy nich głazy z różnymi rysunkami, było też parę tych zwyczajnych tuneli. To co mnie zdziwiło to to, że każde wejście do oznakowanych tuneli było zawalone kamieniami z tymi symbolami. Usłyszałem jakieś kroki. No dalsza część rozdziału powinna pojawić się jutro no, ale...ktoś mnie namówił do wstawienia dzisiaj. Tym kimś są Smocza Łza i Konrad78750, bardzo dziękuje za motywacje. To jeszcze nie jest koniec rozdziału, a więc czekajcie cierpliwie. Uwaga ! Ogłaszam już drugi na tym blogu konkurs dla moich czytelników. Nie ma w tym dużo główkowania, wystarczy wymyślić dwanaście, prostych rysunków (NIE RYSUJCIE ICH, NAPISZCIE W KOMENTARZACH LUB NA MOJEJ TABLICY) , które miałyby widnieć na głazach znajdujących się obok dziwnych tuneli. Prosiłabym aby owe symbole nawiązywały do naszej dziesiątki przyjaciół i dwóch innych smoków (jednego już znacie, ale drugiego jeszcze nie). Najlepsze pomysły będą wykorzystane w następnej części rozdziału, która pojawi się gdzieś tak w środę. Jakby ten konkurs nie wypalił, mam parę pomysłów. No, ale chcę wiedzieć jakie WY macie pomysły na urozmaicenie tego opowiadania. CZAS DO ŚRODY. Konkurs numer III ''' '''Kto oprócz naszej paczki i nie znanego smoka, jeszcze będzie zamieszany w sprawę Tajemniczej Jaskini ? Odpowiedzi zostawiajcie w komentarzach lub na mojej tablicy. CZAS NIEOGRANICZONY. W obu konkursach do zgarnięcia są dedyki. Powodzenia. CD - Crash ! Martionette ! Czy to wy !?-krzyknąłem - Nezurii !? Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę.-z jednego z tuneli wyszedł Martionette - Co się stało, co tak długo ?-spytałem podchodząc do przyjaciela - Wiesz są dwie odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Po pierwsze: zgubiliśmy się. Po drugie: pojawiło mi się coś takiego.-pokazał na swoją prawą łapę, na której znajdował się jakiś symbol, a dokładniej chmura - Kiedy Ci się to pojawiło ?-spytałem przyglądając się symbolowi - Dokładnie nie wiem. Przed pojawieniem się tego zakręciło mi się w głowie i straciłem przytomność. Gdy się obudziłem to już było.-odpowiedział - A Crash'a z tobą nie było ?-spytałem - Nie. Rozdzieliliśmy się.-odpowiedział - Dobra, nie ważne. Mu...-nie dokończyłem bo usłyszałem kolejne kroki To pewnie Crash i Rave.-pomyślałem Nie myliłem się. Z tunelu obok nas wyszedł Rave podtrzymując Crash'a. Podeszli do nas. - A temu co ?-spytałem, spojrzałem na prawą łapę też coś miał, ale bardziej w kształcie gwiazdy - Nez, patrz. On też to ma.-uświadomił mi to Czyli nie mam zwidów.-pomyślałem i trzepnąłem łbem mając mroczki przed oczami. Niedobrze - Ty też to masz ?-spytał ten z gwiazdką, ledwo słyszalnym głosem - Tak...-reszty nie usłyszałem, zemdlałem "Ciemność. Tylko to aktualnie widzę. Ona mnie otacza.Nie widzę żadnego światła. Nikogo...prócz mnie. Próbuję poruszyć łapami...ale nie mogę. Skrzydłem ? Nie mogę. Niczym nie mogę poruszyć, nie mogę zrobić najmniejszego ruchu. Czuję jak coś mnie trzyma i nie chce puścić. Na mojej prawej łapie robi się ciepło, a ja poruszam się do przodu, coraz szybciej i szybciej aż w końcu gnałem jak szalony, ale dalej było coś nie w porządku. Nie poruszałem łapami, skrzydłami, niczym. Powoli widzę bardzo jasne światełko. Zbliżam się do niego, a może to ono zbliża się do mnie ? Nie wiem. Teraz to już nic nie wiem. Zaczynają się pokazywać jakieś sceny z mojego życia. Widzę małego siebie w swojej jaskini z moim tak samo małym bratem. Siebie i Setyvy'ego bawiących się razem pod czujnym okiem Reja i czerwono-szarego smoka, naszego Alfy. Ta scena była dziwna, ale mniejsza. Następna przedstawiała moich przyjaciół w niepełnym składzie, bo bez dziewczyn i paru chłopaków. Sceny coraz szybciej się przemieszczały. Widziałem siebie starszego w jaskini z Koszmarem. Innych scen nie udało mi się zapamiętać, przelatywały zbyt szybko. Jedyne co zauważyłem to para dużych, zielonych, kocich oczu. Była jeszcze jedna chyba ważna rzecz. Blado pomarańczowa, lekko postrzępiona chusta i duże jasno brązowe oczy, a przy nich pulsujące, złote światło w kształcie słońca. Po tym zaczęło to wszystko zwalniać, a moja łapa już płonęła żywym ogniem. Z trudem powstrzymywałem krzyk i łzy, ale po paru sekundach ból ustał, a ja zacząłem odzyskiwać przytomność. To wszystko trwało zaledwie parę minut, ale dla mnie była to wieczność." - Nareszcie się obudziłeś.-spoglądały na mnie zmartwione, szare oczy - Gdzie ja, jestem ? Co się stało ?-spytałem - Jesteśmy w tej dziwnej jaskini. Zemdlałeś.-odpowiedział Crash - A co z Rave'm ?-spytałem wstając, ale się zachwiałem i bym upadł gdyby nie chłopaki - Chwile po tobie też odleciał. Ale się budzi.-odpowiedzieli - Rave nic Ci nie jest ?-spytałem - Nie tylko trochę głowa mnie boli.-chciał wstać - Nie wstawaj.-powiedziałem i spojrzałem na łapę - Może być.-usłyszałem głos brata, spojrzałem na niego także oglądał znaczek, jego był w kształcie tarczy - Mój też nie najgorszy.-stwierdziłem patrząc na kształt płomieni - Ej to co, wracamy ?-spytał Mario - No.-odpowiedzieliśmy Wylecieliśmy przez tunel, którym ja tu trafiłem. I już byliśmy przy zatroskanej reszcie. A więc jest next. To jest już koniec tego rozdziału, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Dedyk dla Konrad78750 za pomysł na symbol z ogniem. Nie martw się, o reszcie nie zapomniałam i pojawią się w następnych rozdziałach. Zapraszam do komentowania. Następny next pojawi się w sobotę bądź w niedzielę. Rozdział 9 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego - Udało wam się !-skoczyli na nas - Tak, ale to nie jest powód aby nas dusić.-powiedziałem z ledwością łapiąc oddech - Oj wybaczcie.-zeszli z nas - Co tak długo ? Już chcieliśmy biec po pomoc.-spojrzała na nas Fatima - Tak jakoś wyszło.-odpowiedział Rave - Aha, a te symbole na waszych łopatkach to skąd ?-Red przyglądał się Crash'owi - Kiedy indziej wam wytłumaczymy.-wreszcie odezwał się Marionette - No dobrze. Wiecie ? Te znaczki, są bardzo ładne. Kontynuujemy wyścigi ?-spytała Kol - Dziękujemy. A chce wam się ?-odpowiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie, zabawnie to wyszło - No jasne.-odpowiedzieli już zniecierpliwieni Jeszcze trochę kręci mi się w głowie, Rave'owi pewnie też, ale my lecimy jako ostatnia pora, co i tak dużo nie da, bo przed nami jest tylko jedna, którą jest Kol i Red. Jestem ciekaw kto wygra. Red nie jest zbytnio szybki, ale sprytny więc coś wymyśli, żeby wygrać. Z kolei Kol jest szybka, zwinna, ale ostrożna więc będzie uważać na każdą gałązkę. Oj bardzo chcę to zobaczyć. Kolejna para zawodników stanęła na linii startowej i szykowała się do lotu. Każdy przyjął zabawną postawę. Zachichotałem cicho z postawy Reda. Zniżył pysk do ziemi, a cztery litery uniósł wysoko w górę razem z ogonem. Jego przeciwnik miał jedną łapę wyrzuconą do przodu i jedną to tyłu. Przy tym lekko kucała. Po usłyszeniu sygnału, ruszyli. Czerwony smok bardzo szybko znalazł się przy slalomie, natomiast niebieska smoczyca powoli rozwijała swoją maksymalną prędkość, przy czym dość szybko dogoniła przeciwnika. Redzio nie dawał za wygraną i i "zajeżdżał" jej drogę przy każdej okazji. Gnali tak do wybrzeża, ponieważ do jaskini wleciała pierwsza Kol. Widać było dochodzące z jaskini bardzo, jasno błękitne światło, które należało do Kol, a potem takie same, tyle że purpurowe prawie czarne Reda. Podszedłem powoli do jaskini i zacząłem wytwarzać malutki płomyczek plazmy dając więcej światła w jaskini, ale stało się coś dziwnego. To tej pory symbol delikatnie pulsował, ledwie widocznym, jasno czerwonym światłem, a teraz jest on bardzo dobrze widzialny. Nie samowite. Crash spojrzał na mnie i zrobił to samo co zaskutkowało tą samą reakcją. Po nim kątem oka zobaczyłem, że pozostali "oznakowani" też to robią. Co jeszcze skrywają te znamiona ? Tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale pewnie nie długo się dowiemy. Jest niedziela i next też jest. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Oczywiście to jest tylko część tego rozdziału. Chciałabym poinformować, że konkurs nr.III już dobiega końca, więc jeśli ktoś chce spróbować odgadnąć o jakiego smoka chodzi to musi się pospieszyć. Zapraszam do komentowania to bardzo mnie mobilizuje do dalszego pisania. Wena jeszcze dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa i nie zapowiada się aby mnie opuściła. Następna część pojawi się pod koniec tygodnia. Do zobaczenia CD Długo na nich nie czekaliśmy, ponieważ paręnaście minut po starcie para wyleciała z jaskini z Kol na czele. Smoczyca przekroczyła linię mety w powietrzu i zrobiła kilka śrub i beczek wystrzeliwując przy tym błękitną plazmę. - I co ? Wygrałam.-pochwaliła się lądując - I ? Co zamierzasz zrobić ?-spytał przegrany - No jak co ? Przegrany musi coś zrobić, a tym przegranym jesteś ty !-skakała z zadowolenia - Dobra nie skacz tak bo zrobisz dziurę w ziemi i tam wszyscy wpadniemy.-uśmiechnął się - Ej, jeszcze nie jest ustalone co robi przegrany więc wyluzujcie.-wyreczył wszystkich Magnus - No właśnie. A ! byłabym zapomniała. Nezurii, Rave mam złą wiadomość.-powiedziała zwracając się do mnie i brata - Powiesz czy mamy zgadywać ?-wywróciłem oczami - Eh, chodzi o to, że gdy lecieliśmy nad lasem, na polanie siedział i patrzył w chmury...Setyvy.-odpowiedziała pokazując łapą w stronę lasu - Był sam ?-spytał Rave - Tak, aż dziwne.-zaśmiała się - Ta bardzo.-powiedziałem cicho- Dobra lecimy, Przyjrzymy się temu. - Jak chcecie. Gotowi ?... Start !-krzyknęły dziewczyny razem Popędziłem razem z bratem w dół wzgórza. Nie minęło parę chwil, a już byliśmy w pobliżu polany. Usiedliśmy na grubszych gałęziach i chwilę go obserwowaliśmy. Zobaczyliśmy coś przez co prawie spadliśmy z drzewa. Tym czymś był błysk na prawej łopatce zielono-szarego smoka. Przy tym prawie spadnięciu, narobiliśmy przy tym sporo hałasu, przy czym Setyvy nas zauważył i strzelił w naszą stronę jaskrawo zieloną plazmą. Wzlecieliśmy w powietrze i wylądowaliśmy na polanie za strzelającym do nas smokiem. - Co wy tu robicie ?-syknął do nas - To my powinniśmy się o to zapytać. A więc, co ty tu robisz ?-odpowiedział Rave z opanowaniem - Myślę.-odpowiedział beznamiętnie - A można wiedzieć nad czym ?-spytałem - Nie, nie można.-odpowiedział wypuszczając jad w moją stronę - Czy może chodzi tu o to.-pokazałem mu ogień na ramieniu, a Rave tarczę - Czyli wy też to macie.-spuścił wzrok i pokazał swój symbol-piorun - Tak. Jak to się stało ?-spytałem podchodząc do niego powoli - Jakoś tak... Po prostu, coś kazało mi pójść na tą plażę.-wskazał nam ją- Poszedłem tam rano i wleciałem do jaskini na wodzie. Wiecie, która to. Nie ?-przytaknęliśmy- Leciałem tam gdzie mi podświadomość kazała, czyli do wielkiej sali. Zwiedziłem ją. Znajdowało się w niej dokładnie dwanaście tuneli, a obok nich głazy z rysunkiem waszych, mojego i jeszcze paru innych symboli. Oprócz tych tuneli, były jeszcze cztery najzwyklejsze. Przyjrzałem się tym innym. Nie mogłem do nich wejść, ponieważ były zasypane dużymi kamieniami z rysunkiem takim samym jak na głazie obok odpowiedniego tunelu. Odnalazłem wzrokiem mój tunel jeśli można tak go nazwać. Gdy doszedłem do usypanych kamieni. Kichnąłem wystrzeliwując plazmę i w tym momencie zrozumiałem, że tam coś jest. Rysunki rozbłysły jasnym, zielonym światłem, ale na krótko. Tak szybko jak się pojawiły, tak samo szybko zniknęły. Zakończył opowiadanie o tym co się wydarzyło w tej dziwnej sali. Stałem obok swojego największego prześladowcy, a on nic mi nie robił. To jest bardzo dziwne, może te znamiona tak go zmieniły. - To ten. Dziwne to było nie powiem.-zmieszał się Rave, przecież pierwszy raz rozmawiał z nim w ten sposób - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.-spojrzał na mnie i podniósł łapę tak jakby chciał mnie uderzyć. Zrobiłem krok w tył i osłoniłem się skrzydłem czekając na uderzenie, które nie nadeszło - Zazdroszczę Ci tych płomieni.-dotknął wcześniej wymienioną łapą mojego ramienia, ten gest mnie zdziwił - Em. Dzięki ?-nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, zamurowało mnie po prostu - A tak na serio, to co wy tu robicie ?-spytał Set - Wiesz przylecieliśmy się po ścigać. Najpierw się pośmialiśmy, ponieważ Bloody i Magnus wlecieli w drzewo, a potem Crash i Marionette zabłądzili w jaskini i im też coś takiego się pojawiło. Zeszliśmy po nich do podziemi i natknęliśmy się na te tunele. Straciliśmy przytomność i gdy się obudziliśmy już to mieliśmy.-zakończył - A wy też widzieliście jakieś sceny z dzieciństwa ?-zapytał - Tak. Jedna przedstawiała mnie i Ciebie Setyvy jak byliśmy mali. Bawiliśmy się razem pod okiem Twojego ojca i Alfy.-powiedziałem patrząc mu w oczy - Też tą scenę widziałem, a do tego jasno brązowe oczy. No były jeszcze sceny z mojego dzieciństwa. Część była z właśnie z tobą Nez. Znaczy Nezurii.-poprawił się - Nie. Możesz tak do mnie mówić Set.-przytaknął na to przezwisko- Też widziałem parę scen z tobą, ale nie żeby jakieś takie dokładne. A nie widzieliście może takich zielono-żółtych oczu ?-spytałem - Nie...-odpowiedzieli, coś tu nie gra Nikt nie próbował wziąć udziału w konkursie, (nie jestem zła) więc ta część jest rozwiązaniem zagadki. Konkurs z symbolami dla naszych przyjaciół nadal trwa. Następna część rozdziału pojawi się w następnym tygodniu, jeszcze nie wiem kiedy dokładnie. Zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania 1-10. CD Czemu tylko ja je widziałem ? Czy to ma jakiś związek ze mną ?-pytałem siebie w myślach i starałem się odpowiedzieć na nurtujące pytania - Wiecie. Chyba musimy lecieć do tej jaskini. A my Nez, musimy ukończyć wyścig.-zwrócił się do mnie - No dobra. Chcesz lecieć z nami ?-spytałem nowego kolegę - Jeśli mogę, to chętnie.-odpowiedział Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i jak torpedy pognaliśmy w stronę plaży. Przy samej wodzie wysunąłem się na prowadzenie. Za mną łeb w łeb pędzili w większości szare smoki. Wleciałem do jaskini z echolokacją dzięki, której nie zabłądziłem. Dotarłem do niezbadanej jeszcze przeze mnie Tajemnicy. Poczekałem chwilę na tamtych, a gdy się pojawili wyleciałem z jaskini dalej używając echolokacji. Kątem oka spostrzegłem, że moje znamię jak i rysunki na kamieniach świecą. Nie przejąłem się tym, teraz najważniejsza była wygrana. Rave z Setyvy'm siedzieli mi na ogonie. Zaczęła się rywalizacja. Prześcigiwaliśmy się wzajemnie. Wyleciałem z podziemi i pędziłem do mety. Łeb w łeb ze swoim bratem i kumplem z dzieciństwa. Dzieliło nas do końca wyścigu dosłownie parę metrów. Trzy metry. Rave leci przed nami. Dwa metry. Setyvy mu dorównuje i zostawia mnie w tyle. Jeden metr. Doganiam, i lecimy na równi. Razem przekraczamy linię mety. Wzbiłem się wyżej i zrobiłem to samo co Kol. Zielono szary smok przyłączył się do szalonego tańca razem z moim bratem. Wirowaliśmy w kółku lecąc w górę. Ponad drzewa. Ponad chmury. Zachowywaliśmy się tak jakbyśmy czytali sobie w myślach. Jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi od zawsze albo zaginionym rodzeństwem. Szkoda, że to tylko nic nieznaczące myśli. Zrobiliśmy korkociąg i wylądowaliśmy przy reszcie paczki. Mój dawny wróg czuł się nieswojo. Nie dziwię mu się. Też bym się tak czuł gdyby tak na mnie patrzyli. Patrzyli na mnie z nienawiścią, z wyższością, z tą złą energią wiszącą w powietrzu, bałbym się odezwać. Koniec rozdziału mam nadzieję, że jest w miarę dobry. Za wszystkie, naprawdę wszystkie błędy (ortograficzne, literówki itp.) bardzo przepraszam. Jeśli znajdziecie coś to napiszcie w komentarzu, a ja to poprawię. Przypominam o konkursie, który nadal trwa. Zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania. Rozdział 10 Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Pierwszy raz ścigałem się z Nezurii'm i jego bratem. Myślałem, że po tej sprzeczce i innych zaczepkach nie będą chcieli ze mną rozmawiać, a oni mnie wysłuchali i jeszcze zaprosili do wspólnej zabawy, którą był wyścig. Ścigaliśmy się tuż nad lasem pędząc w stronę plaży, a dokładniej do jaskini znajdującej się parę metrów od lądu. Wewnątrz jamy każdy z nas wleciał do innego tunelu. Nez wleciał pierwszy w środkowy tunel przez co z podziemi wyleciał pierwszy. Ja wypatrzyłem sobie prawy tunel, ale nie wykręciłem i wpadłem z impetem do lewego wejścia. Rave wybrał mój tunel. Plątaniną korytarzy dotarłem do Jaskini Tajemnic, gdzie zauważyłem czerwony w większości ogon należący do Nez'a. Bijący się ze mną parę dni temu smok śmignął tunelem prowadzącym na powierzchnię. Bez zastanowienia popędziłem za nim. Wyskoczyłem z jamy i siedząc na ogonie moim przeciwnikom zbliżałem się do ukończenia wyścigu. Wyrównałem z nimi, ale nie na długo. Brat różnookiego smoka nas wyprzedził. Przyspieszyłem jeszcze bardziej i znalazłem się na równi z nim, a potem także z drugim. W ostatniej chwili nam dorównał, ponieważ już byliśmy prawie, że na mecie. Przekroczyliśmy wyznaczoną metę, po czym wzbiliśmy się jeszcze wyżej wykonując tylko nam znany taniec. Zachowywaliśmy się tak jakbyśmy byli sobie bliscy. Jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi od wieków. Tą wspaniałą chwilę zakończyliśmy lądując z gracją na ziemi. Podczas tego lotu nie zwracałem uwagi na ślepia wlepione we mnie, patrzące z obojętnością, gniewem lub rządzą mordu. Cofnąłem się bardziej w tył tak aby być mniej widocznym. No ale co zrobić jeśli jesteś jedynym smokiem w tej grupie z łuskami w odcieniach zieleni !? I tak wszyscy Ciebie widzą bo wyróżniasz się w większości tłumu smoków o niebieskich, czerwonych, czarnych i białych łuskach ! Jest next. Jak podoba wam się Setyvy w tej grupie ? Dalej można zgłaszać propozycje na znamiona. Do zobaczenia w następnej części. CD Dobra moim zdaniem już dość długo nie ma nexta więc dzisiaj wrzucę coś krótkiego, a jutro dłuższego. - Czego tu chcesz !?-ryknął na mnie smok z czerwonymi otoczkami wokół oczu. To chyba Red - Ja...-nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć - Weźcie dajcie mu spokój.-syknął na nich mój nie doszły wróg - Że co !?!?-krzyknęli z niedowierzaniem - Nie słyszeliście ? Dajcie mu spokój !-stanął przede mną rozkładając skrzydła w geście obronnym - Wy też jesteście jego zdania ?-spytała biała smoczyca, Kal, Kol ? - Zawsze jestem z bratem, nie ważne z kim będzie trzymał.-uśmiechnął się do nas- A wy z kim jesteście ?-spytał reszty - Sądząc po tym piorunie...-spojrzałem automatycznie na symbol- będziemy trzymać się razem.-Crash podszedł do nas, a za nim Marionette - Bardzo was przepraszam. Żałuję tego co wam zrobiłem.-patrzyłem na nich i dodałem po chwili- Wybaczycie mi ? - Skoro oni Ci wybaczyli to my raczej też.-uśmiechnął się do mnie dobrze mi znany Bloody, odwzajemniłem go Pozostali patrzyli na nas z takimi znakami zapytania wymalowanymi na pyskach. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie ukradkiem i strzeliliśmy plazmą w powietrze. Na błękitnym, bezchmurnym niebie rozbłysły brązowa plazma Crash'a, szara z czarnymi nitkami Marionetta, czerwona z ciemno szarymi kosmykami Rave'a, czerwona z przeplatającymi się barwami błękitu Nezurii'ego i moja ciemno zielona z domieszką jasnej, soczystej zieleni. Nasze pociski pod postacią kolorowych plazm, rozprysły się paręnaście metrów w powietrzu. Pozostawiły one po sobie nie tylko ogłuszający huk i gęsty dym, ale także ciekawe kombinacje kolorów oraz szlaczków, które były doskonale widoczne na tak jasnym niebie. Trochę przesadziłem z siłą pocisku, ponieważ czuję pulsujący ból tak jakby ktoś podpalał mi łuski żywym ogniem. Next już jutro ! CD - WOW. To to świeci ?-błękitnej smoczycy prawie paczałki z orbit wyszły, jak ona miała ? - Taa, że świeci to widzimy Diana ? Ale to pewnie za jakąś cenę, nie ?-spytał jaskrawo-zielonooki smok Magnus - Widać ?-spytałem wyprostowując się - Niestety ale tak.-powiedzieli - Za mocny pocisk ?-Nezurii spojrzał na nas - Może trochę.-Crash zacisną zęby i zamknął oczy, a Marionette polizał pulsującą szarą chmurę - Ej wiecie może, która jest godzina ?-odezwała się smoczyca z rombem na nosie - Sądząc po słońcu to...osiemnasta.-spojrzeliśmy na słońce, które za parę minut miało się chować w morzu, w końcu niedługo zima - Za moment będzie zmierzch. Może wracajmy ?-spytała Fatima - Może.-powiedziałem - Chodźmy.-powiedział Rave i ruszył w dół pagórka Zgodziliśmy się z resztą. Powoli powędrowaliśmy za Rave'm w dół, w stronę lasu. Szliśmy w bardzo dobrej atmosferze, nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na to, że byłem dla nich nie miły. Doszliśmy do krańca lasu, pożegnaliśmy się i rozeszliśmy. Crash, Marionette i Diana oddzielili się od nas, poszli do swoich domów znajdujących się przy tym lesie. Następnie odłączyli się Magnus i Bloody. Razem ze mną szli Nez, Rave, Kol, Fatima i Red. Po chwili zostali tylko Nezurii i Kol. Smoczyca cały czas zerkała na czerwono-szarego smoka, a ja wodziłem wzrokiem po wszystkim co mnie otaczało. Odprowadziliśmy przyjaciółkę do domu. - Setyvy, powiedz co Cię trapie ?-spytał nawet na mnie nie patrząc - Po prostu dalej nie wierzę, że po tym co Ci zrobiłem, przyłączyłeś mnie do swojej paczki i jeszcze mnie przed nimi broniłeś, gdy na mnie krzyczeli. -spojrzał na mnie - Kiedyś ktoś mi powiedział, że prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi okazują się najwięksi wrogowie. Żeby to zobaczyć, trzeba po prostu umieć wybaczać.-powiedział i się do mnie uśmiechnął, odwzajemniłem ten gest Okazało się, że mieszkamy dość blisko siebie. Pożegnaliśmy się kiedy nastał zmierzch. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę się zadawał z Nezurii'm. Także nigdy nie sądziłem, że przyjmie mnie do drużyny oraz, że będzie mnie bronił. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Doszliśmy do naszych domów. Pogadaliśmy chwilę i poszliśmy w swoje strony. Tak to był niezapomniany dzień. Nareszcie, koniec rozdziału. Jak obiecałam tak zrobiłam. W tym tygodniu raczej się już nic nie pojawi, ale w następnym tygodniu...może gdzieś tak na początku ? Ocenianie jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ wiem jak bardzo to powiadanie jest dobre i jak bardzo Wam się podoba :) Zapraszam do komentowania. Rozdział 11 Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Obudziły mnie ciepłe promienie słońca i pulsujący ból na grzbiecie, głowie i w okolicy znamienia. Zerwałem się z leża i skoczyłem na krawędź zbiornika z wodą. Zapaliłem sobie światło w formie plazmy i przyjrzałem się swojemu odbiciu. Nic nie widziałem ciekawego poza jasnym, szarym blaskiem konturów pojedynczego pioruna. Po pewnej chwili wskoczyłem do bajorka i doznałem miłego zaskoczenia. Ból po wskoczeniu do wody momentalnie ustał. Tak jakby ktoś zgasił ogień i unosił się po tym dym. Wypłynąłem na powierzchnię by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i ponownie zanurzyłem się w cudownie ciepłej i czystej wodzie. Lubię wodę i jeszcze bardziej lubię w niej przebywać. Zabrakło mi powietrza więc wyskoczyłem z wody, panicznie łapiąc powietrze tak jakby to były moje ostatnie wdechy. Po paru sekundach mój oddech wrócił do normy. Małe śniadanko i idziemy. Wyszedłem z jaskini i spokojnym krokiem poszedłem do centrum naszej małej wioski. Szedłem powoli lecz pewnie. Moim celem była pewna jaskinia. Jaskinia, w której spotykały się smoki z Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy w skrócie SLWN. Jak pamiętam to od pisklaka marzyłem o tej pracy. Do tej straży należą tylko zwinne, szybkie i wytrzymałe smoki oraz czujne i odważne. Aby się dostać do tej roboty musimy przejść parę testów, które oceniają starsze smoki mające tę pracę. Bardzo przepraszam za brak rozdziałów, ale na śmierć zapomniałam o szkole. Dalsza część pojawi się pewnie w weekend. Ciężko mi jest podać dokładną datę, więc liczę na wyrozumiałość. Zapraszam do komentowania to bardzo motywuje. CD Doszedłem do jaskini Alfy. Zatrzymałem się na trochę tuż przed wejściem i zwróciłem wzrok na jamę. Praktycznie nie wiem jak wygląda ten nasz przywódca. Wcale nie wychodzi, nie pokazuje się, a jedyny smok jaki z nim przebywa to mój ojciec, ale on prawie nic o nim nie mówi. Nie wiem dlaczego. Wiem tylko, że ma łuski w kolorze szarym z czerwonymi elementami, ale tak jasnymi, że praktycznie nie widoczne. Jego opis jest trochę podobny do Neza. Może są spokrewnieni ?-prychnąłem na tą myśl ruszając dalej Zostało mi parę metrów do punktu zbiórki. W oddali widzę znajome mordki Rave'a i Crash'a. Podbiegłem do nich, ale za nim to zrobiłem dojrzałem, że ktoś jeszcze ze znajomych tutaj jest, a mianowicie... - Nezurii ? Ty też tutaj ?-spytałem będąc parę kroków od nich - Raczej tak skoro tu stoję. A ty też do straży ?-spytał bacznie mnie obserwując - Nie, przyszedłem komentować.-odpowiedziałem sarkastycznie - Ej może później pogadacie ? Zaczyna się.-wtrącili się pozostali i weszli do środka - No dobra.-powiedziałem i wkroczyłem do jamy jak pozostali Szliśmy szerokim, ciemnym korytarzem. Rozglądałem się, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłem. Nezurii nie był jakiś zachwycony tym wszystkim. W pewnej chwili wpadłem na kogoś. Stoimy. Odwracam się do Nezurii'ego z pytającym wzrokiem. On spojrzał na mnie i odwrócił głowę w stronę światła, które się nagle pojawiło. Słyszałem jakieś kroki, powarkiwania i westchnienia. - Poczekajcie tu chwilę.-powiedział Crash stojąc do nas tyłem, który pracuje tu od paru dobrych miesięcy Odwrócił się w naszą stronę i machnął znacząco do Rave'a, który przed chwilą siedział. Poderwał się na cztery łapy i poszedł za brązowym smokiem. Oboje zniknęli za zakrętem. Zostaliśmy sami. Postanowiłem przyjrzeć się pozostałym smokom, którzy będą z nami pracować. Jest weekend i jest next. Chyba mi wyszedł, ale ja nie jestem od oceniania. Ten zaszczyt zostawię dla Was. Następny we wtorek. Do zobaczenia. CD Wczoraj były moje urodziny, a dzisiaj mojej koleżanki z tej okazji next. Dedyk dla wszystkich, których znaki zodiaku to Skorpion. Był to wiadomo Nezurii, czarno-biały z szaro-zielonymi oczami i brązowo-zielony smok z niebieskimi oczami. Ten ostatni wygląda na miłego, ale ten zielonooki mi się nie podoba. Spogląda na mnie i mojego przyjaciela złowrogo i cicho powarkuje. Zwróciłem wzrok soczysto zielonych oczu na niebieskookiego. Zauważył, że na niego patrzę i się uśmiechnął ja po pewnej chwili odwzajemniłem go. Dźgnąłem Neza w bok. Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, wysunął zęby i warknął na mnie z oburzeniem. Przewróciłem oczami. Zaczął mnie papugować i także przewrócił różnokolorowymi oczami. Poczułem się urażony. Odwróciłem głowę, zwęrzyłem źrenice i wysunąłem zęby. - Ej no co ? Obraziłeś się czy co ?-teraz to on mnie dźgnął w bok - Bla, bla, bla...-przedrzeźniałem go wywracając oczami - Fochnąłeś się ?-spytał rozbawiony - Nie, wiesz ja tylko tak sobie stoję obrażony dla żartu.-odwróciłem się w jego stronę - Pff-prychnął przytakując i patrząc na mnie spode łba - Ohoho. Teraz "pff" tak ?-kręciłem głową nie dowierzając - Doprawdy. Patrz poprawił ci się humorek. Nie możliwe.-podskoczył zadowolony - Oj tam.-akurat zakończyliśmy rozmowę, kiedy nasi przyjaciele wrócili - Teraz możecie wejść.-uśmiechnęli się do nas przyjaźnie Weszliśmy wszyscy do większej jaskini gdzie były trzy ogromne głazy połączony w jeden. To było miejsce, w którym zarządzali generałowie. Na samym środku siedział mój ojciec. Och nie. Po obu jego stronach siedziało jeszcze po jednym smoku, którzy będą nas oceniać. - Ciemno to widzę.-szepnąłem do czerwono-szarego smoka - Cicho. Twój ojciec patrzy.-odszeptał i wskazał na smoka podobnego do mnie - Proszę o ciszę.-donośny głos mojego ojca rozniósł się po jaskini, był tak suchy przez co przeszły mi ciarki po plecach - Nas pewnie znacie, ale dla pewności, nazywam się Moran. Pilnuję strażników podczas patrolowania.-powiedział wyblakło, pomarańczowy smok - Ja nazywam się Gordon. Rozstrzygam problemy pomiędzy strażnikami.-przedstawił się siwo niebieski smok - Natomiast ja, nazywam się Rej. Zbieram, oceniam i szkolę nowych rekrutów oraz wyrzucam tych, którzy nie będą przestrzegać zasad, albo jeśli zajdą za skórę swoim szefom lub reszcie pracowników.-przestraszyłem się - Teraz wy się przedstawcie.-rozkazał Gordon - Nazywam się Florian.-powiedział pewny siebie zielonooki - Jestem Mirek.-odpowiedział przyjaźnie niebieskooki - Setyvy.-strażnicy dobrze wiedzieli kim jestem - A ty chłopcze ?-spytał wstając aby lepiej widzieć Moran - Mam na imię...Nazurii.-odpowiedział spoglądając z wyższością na Floriana - Nezurii ? Hm to ty zostałeś wybrany przez alfę do konfrontacji ?-spytał pomarańczowy smok - Tak, proszę pana.-odpowiedział patrząc na generała - Z Setyvy'm macie duże szanse.-wtrącił się do tej rozmowy Gordon - Dziękujemy.-odpowiedzieliśmy jednocześnie - Dobrze skoro się już znamy to chodźmy was przetestować.-zaśmiali się, nie podoba mi się to Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, ale nie tym wejściem, którym weszliśmy. Potruchtaliśmy korytarzem do kolejnej sali. Była ona ogromna. Rosła w niej niska trawa. Przez jej środek biegł szeroki pas zrobiony z wysypanego i rozprowadzonego równomiernie piachu, który tworzył duży owal. Okazało się, że po tej ścieżce będziemy biegać, aby sprawdzić naszą wytrzymałość. Podeszliśmy bliżej. Rozdział 12 Perspektywa Setyvy'ego - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Tutaj będziemy sprawdzać waszą wytrzymałość.-przekazali nam co mamy robić - Dobrze. Ustawimy was w parach według naszego uznania. Na tej niby prostej drodze jest parę przeszkód, które będzie trzeba pokonać skokami. Nie wolno wam wykorzystywać skrzydeł, ani plazmy. Po każdym skoku przeszkody będą podwyższane. Więc nie ma tak łatwo.-wydaje się łatwe, ale może to tylko takie przeczucie - Pierwszą parą będzie Mirek i...-zastanawiał się, wybrany smok modlił się o coś- I... Setyvy.-ale mu ulżyło pewnie myślał, że będzie z Florianem, ale zaraz, skoro ja jestem z Mirkiem to Nezurii jest... - A Nezurii będzie z Florianem.-stanął jak wryty, Florian się chytrze uśmiechnął - To witaj partnerze do ćwiczeń.-zaśmiał się złowieszczo - Także witam.-powiedział i się uśmiechnął, gdy generałowie odeszli aby coś załatwić Nez podszedł do niego bliżej tak, że miał pysk przy jego uszach i powiedział coś co bardzo mnie zdziwiło- Tylko spróbuj zrobić coś mi, Setowi lub Mirkowi, a pożałujesz.-warknął na niego groźnie i podszedł do mnie - Niby powiedziałeś to cicho, ale i tak to usłyszałem. Nieźle.-powiedziałem popychając go lekko - Heh, miałeś to usłyszeć. Też tak uważam.-uśmiechnął się - Skoro tak uważasz.-przewróciłem paczałkami - Tak, uważam tak.-odpowiedział Czekaliśmy jeszcze trochę na sędziów, którzy przyszli po paru chwilach. Kazali mi i mojemu partnerowi stanąć na linii. Patrzyłem się w przód. Widziałem pierwszą przeszkodę. Nie była jakoś super wysoka, ale też nie jakaś strasznie niska. Taka w sam raz. Usłyszałem odliczanie. Mój ojciec krzyknął charakterystyczne słowo. Start. To słowo działa na mnie jak silne czary. Ruszyłem. Szybko stawiałem kroki zmniejszając dystans do pierwszej przeszkody. Kątem oka zobaczyłem Mirka, który mnie doganiał. Zabawnie biegł, ponieważ przy robieniu kroków odbijał się od podłoża tak jak sprężyna, która upadła na ziemię. Przyspieszyłem i przeskoczyłem pierwszą małą przeszkodę. Gnałem do drugiej już trochę wyższej przeszkody w między czasie słyszałem ryki Neza. Cieszyłem się, że mam takiego kumpla. Odbiłem się przeskakując kolejną. Przez brak wczorajszego next'a wstawiam Wam aż dwa. Cały jedenasty i część dwunastego rozdziału. Komentarze mile widziane i do zobaczenia w weekend. CD Wydaję mi się, że nikt tego nie czyta. Troszkę mi smutno :( Wstawiam kolejną część rozdziału. To jest proste.-myślałem zadowolony z siebie Jeszcze trzy przeszkody. Są one teraz wyższe i boję się, że nie dam rady ich pokonać. Przeskoczyłem trzecią. Opadam z sił czuję, że nie dam rady. Katem oka widzę Mirka. Taki mały, wątły chłopak, a tyle w nim siły. Patrzy na mnie i się uśmiecha co staram się odwzajemniać. Niebieskooki zwalnia, aby biec na równi ze mną. Zdziwił mnie ten gest. - Nie zwalniaj. Nie dasz rady przeskoczyć następnych.-sapnąłem zmęczony - Dam radę i ty też dasz radę.-powiedział stanowczo lekko dysząc Zebrałem się w sobie i zacząłem przyspieszać widząc następną, strasznie wysoką przeszkodę. Spiąłem mięśnie i odbiłem się podrzucając przy tym tumany kurzu i piachu. Nowy kumpel postąpił tak samo jak ja. - Przeskoczyliśmy ? Przeskoczyliśmy !-zgłupiałem, łapy same mnie niosły ja tylko modliłem się aby po drodze nie upaść - Tak przeskoczyliśmy.-uśmiechnął się przewracając oczami- Przygotuj się, ostatnia przeszkoda.-faktycznie Przyspieszyłem jeszcze bardziej. Razem z przeciwnikiem biegliśmy w tym samym tempie. W tym samym czasie wyskoczyliśmy w powietrze. Ryknąłem szczęśliwy będąc tuż nad przeszkodą. W moje ślady poszedł niższy ode mnie smok. Wylądowaliśmy po drugiej stronie i pobiegliśmy do sędzi. - I jak ? Jak nam poszło ?-spytałem strasznie zaciekawiony jak i zmęczony siadając na ziemi - W miarę dobrze. Widziałem jak pod koniec zwalniacie. Czyżby zmęczenie ?-spytał nas Moran - Może tak...tak odrobinę.-odpowiedział już mniej dyszący Mirek - Nie myślcie, że tylko raz coś takiego was spotkało. Oj nie. Ten bieg jeszcze parę razy się pojawi, aby poprawić waszą kondycję.-przytaknęliśmy na słowa Gordona - To teraz druga para. Nezurii, Florian ustawiać się na linii.-pokazał mój ojciec skrzydłem początek toru Nezurii stanął dość blisko mnie, przez co dobrze go widziałem. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi niecodziennymi oczami i odwrócił głowę do Floriana. Smok zebra patrzył się na niego, wściekle machając ogonem. Szaro-czerwony smok nie był dłużny. Mocno machnął ogonem podbijając piach, który zatrzymał się dopiero na zebrze. Florian warknął na niego obnażając białe kły i pocierając łapą oczy aby wygrzebać piach. CD Perspektywa Floriana Od razu wiedziałem, że nie przypadnie mi do gustu ten syn Reja, a ten jego kumpel jest jeszcze gorszy. Wydawał się miły, ale on mi groził ! Nienawidzę cię Nezurii !-pomyślałem machając ogonem On jakby czytał mi w myślach, rzucił we mnie piachem. Nic nie widzę. Piach dostał się do moich oczu. Cicho tak aby nikt nie usłyszał zaskomlałem, a potem już głośniej warknąłem na tego cwaniaka. Otrzepałem się z piachu i czekałem na sygnał startu. Nareszcie się go doczekałem ! Ruszyłem pędem przed siebie, specjalnie zasłaniając drogę mniejszemu ode mnie przeciwnikowi lewym skrzydłem i lotkami na ogonie. Spojrzałem się do tyłu i zobaczyłem jak stara się cokolwiek zobaczyć. Odwróciłem się w odpowiedni kierunek biegu i przeskoczyłem pierwszą przeszkodę. Tamten także ją przeskoczył. Znowu zasłoniłem mu drogę, ale zapomniałem o rozłożeniu lotek. Smarkacz przebiegł pod moim skrzydłem jednocześnie się wybijając do skoku. Odrzucił moje skrzydło na prawo przez co straciłem równowagę i prawie wpadłem na przeszkodę. Ryknąłem do niego i przyspieszyłem. Po przeskoczeniu czwartej pod względem wielkości płotka zaczęła łapać mnie zadyszka, ale drugi też już zwalniał. To moja szansa !-krzyknąłem w myślach Dogoniłem go. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, ale na jego pysku zamiast malować się zmęczenie było wytatuowane rozbawienie i ten chytry uśmiech. O co chodzi ? - Pewnie myślałeś, że jeśli zwolnię to będzie oznaczać moje wymięknięcie. Niestety, ale myliłeś się. Może jestem zmęczony, ale ja tylko oszczędzałem energię na ostatni skok.-odwróciłem głowę i faktycznie, był tam naprawdę wysoki szczebel - Teraz !-usłyszałem krzyk Setyvy'ego i Mirka - Do zobaczenia.-powiedział i przyspieszył po czym odbił się od ziemi wyprostowując swoje wielkie jak na swój wzrost skrzydła Przy skoku rozprostował szare skrzydła z czerwonymi łatami i plamami. Gdy był tuż nad przeszkodą wystrzelił malutki pocisk plazmy i zobaczyłem dodatkowy słaby blask jego kolców grzbietowych i prawego ramienia. Zapatrzyłem się i wpadłem na słupek trzymający przeszkodę w górze. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i upadłem. Szybko wstałem i nie zważając na zakaz latania wzbiłem się w powietrze podlatując do sędziów i pozostałej załogi. Wesołego Halloween smoczki ! Nezurii i przyjaciele recytują taki o to wierszyk: Duchy, strzygi i upiory, Dziś harcują, toczą spory. Kogo to dziś upolują, Komu figla zaserwują. Duchów tych się trzeba bać, Nie wiesz, co się może stać ! CD Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Dobrze wiedziałem, że Florian będzie oszukiwał więc na szybko wymyśliłem jakiś plan. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie mi zasłaniał ścieżkę swoimi pasiastymi skrzydłami. Całe szczęście mam Setyvy'ego i Mirka, którego bardzo polubiłem. Tamte smoki dawały mi znaki kiedy mam skoczyć. Kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, znalazłem się pod skrzydłem przeciwnika odrzucając go podczas skoku. Pod koniec zwolniłem aby nabrać sił na ostatni trudny skok. Florian chciał wykorzystać sytuację mojego zwolnienia tempa na wyjście na prowadzenie. Wymieniłem z nim parę zdań i usłyszałem krzyk moich kumpli. Momentalnie przyspieszyłem i skoczyłem otwierając swoje skrzydła i strzelając pojedynczą plazmą w sufit. Nie przemyślałem tego, ponieważ znamię dało o sobie znać. Poszybowałem spokojnie na metę zapomniałem o zakazie używania skrzydeł podczas tego ćwiczenia oraz, że nie można strzelać plazmą. Kątem oka widziałem omdlenie zebry. Haha nieźle przydzwonił ! Wylądowałem obok reszty. - Przepiękna rywalizacja ! On ci zasłania drogę, ale ty dalej biegniesz. On zapomina o ogonie, a ty to wykorzystujesz biegnąc pod skrzydłem. Wpuszczasz go w maliny udając utratę sił. To było niesamowite !-mówił dość głośno Mirek - On ma rację.-przytaknął Set - Dziękuję.-uśmiechnąłem się szczerze - No Nezurii pokazałeś, że jesteś wytrzymały. Alfa dobrze zrobił wybierając Cię. Nie wiem dlaczego większość mieszkańców się w tedy z ciebie śmiała. Byłbyś dobrym przywódcą.-zaskoczyły mnie słowa pomarańczowego smoka imieniem Moran, podziękowałem- Ale dobrze wiesz, że latanie i używanie plazmy jest tutaj zabronione.-dodał srogo patrząc na mnie - Wiem, strasznie przepraszam.-powiedziałem szczerzę - Na razie to tylko pouczenie. Następnym razem nie będę taki miły.-powiedział, a ja przytaknąłem - Co to miało być !?-krzyknął nie zadowolony niebieski smok- Nie wiesz na czym polega to ćwiczenie ?-spytał spokojniej - Wiem.-odpowiedział pod nosem spuszczając głowę w dół - To jest niedopuszczalne. Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a wylecisz stąd szybciej niż tu wleciałeś. Jasne ?-spytał wkurzony smok - Tak jest.-podniósł głowę tak aby patrzeć na generała - A więc kończąc tę kłótnię. Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że wszyscy bez wyjątków bardzo dobrze się spisaliście.-pogratulował nam Rej- Macie chwilę na odpoczynek i idziemy dalej. Nareszcie przerwa. Nareszcie odpoczniemy. Podeszliśmy do ściany i sobie usiedliśmy. Teraz czuje ten ból w łapach. Jutro nie wstanę. No nic. To jest już koniec rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. Łezko droga nic się nie stało bardzo Ci dziękuję, że zostawiłaś po sobie ślad :) Zapraszam do komentowania, a następny next pojawi się już jutro. Do zobaczenia. Rozdział 13 Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Siedzieliśmy przy ścianie i rozmawialiśmy ze sobą bliżej się poznając. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Mirko trafił na tą wyspę jakiś rok temu. Straż znalazła go nieprzytomnego na plaży dzień po straszliwej burzy. Możliwe, przez wichurę wpadł do wody, a sztorm wyrzucił go na brzeg naszej wyspy. Szkoda mi go. - Nieźle. I po tym wydarzeniu nie chcesz szukać swojej rodziny ?-spytałem, a Nez przytaknął - Nieee. Pokłóciłem się z nimi i uciekłem z domu.-powiedział- A, że boję się grzmotów straciłem równowagę i wpadłem do wody. Próbowałem wylecieć z otchłani wzburzonego morza, ale utraciłem siły i straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się dopiero tam na plaży, a resztę już znacie. - No tak.-przytaknęliśmy Florian stał z dala od nas i ukradkiem na nas spoglądał. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i skrzydłami trąciłem Neza i Mirka. Wskazałem na zebrę i cicho prychnąłem. - Bidaczek.-stwierdził Mirek - Bidaczek ? Nie powinno być BIEDACZEK ?-prychnął Nezurii - On oszukiwał, śmiał się z nas.-warknąłem cicho - Racja. Nie chce wracać do tamtych czasów, ale...ty też byłeś dla mnie i reszty moich kumpli okropny.-odsunął się ode mnie - To co było, minęło.-prychnąłem - Dobra przestańcie. Generałowie idą.-machnął głową na nadchodzące smoki - Koniec przerwy. Chodźmy dalej.-skierowaliśmy się do następnej jaskini Była podobnej wielkości co poprzednia tylko wyższa. Tuż nad sufitami rozwieszone były obręcze. Chyba będziemy przez nie przelatywać. Lepiej nie oceniać tego po wyglądzie więc zostawię to bez mojej oceny. Cały czas towarzyszyli nam Rave i Crash. Podeszli do nas. - Oto kolejna sala treningowa. Tym razem coś podobnego, ale tutaj lecicie i przelatujecie przez obręcze, które im dalej od startu, a bliżej mety stają się mniejsze co nie będzie takie proste w pokonaniu ich.-powiedział Rave - Lecicie w tych samych składach co w tamtym ćwiczeniu, a jak wam poszło ?-spytał Crash patrząc na nas z zaciekawieniem - Nawet dobrze.-odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy - To dobrze.-uśmiechnęli się i odeszli na linię mety Podeszliśmy do mojego ojca, który coś tam mówił do smoka należącego do patrolujących wyspę. Tak bardzo chciałbym do nich należeć. Smok przytaknął i odleciał w swoją stronę. Normalnie święto ! Wreszcie na nas spojrzał. Witajcie smoczki. Wczoraj obiecałam next'a i jest next. Hmm...rozdział 13, pechowa liczba. No ale trzeba myśleć optymistycznie, nie będzie on (raczej) pechowy. Do zobaczenia w sobotę. CD WOW... Czterdzieści komentarzy. Jesteście wspaniali ! Nie sądziłam, że to opowiadanie zyska tyle komów. Dedyk dla Konrad78750 i Smocza Łza. - I jak podoba wam się kolejne ćwiczenie ?-spytał wodząc po nas wzrokiem - Ciekawie. Jak zwykle. Nudno. Strasznie.-powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie, Nez wypowiedział pierwsze słowo, Florian drugie, ja trzecie, a Mirek ostatnie - Hm... Skoro tak to może zmienimy składy. Nezurii będzie teraz ćwiczył z Mirkiem, a ty Florianie z Setyvy'm. Co wy na to ?-spytał szczerząc zęby - W poprzednich grupach było nam dobrze.-powiedziałem cicho uśmiechając się krzywo - Ale teraz będzie lepiej !-zaśmiał się ojciec Usłyszałem jak reszta jęknęła. Nie byłem zadowolony ze zmiany składu, no ale co zrobić. To wola mojego ojca, nie mam nic do gadania. Coś tam powiedział i kazał stanąć pierwszej parze na linii startu. Dał im sygnał i ruszyli. Lecieli prawie, że pionowo, ale później wypoziomowali swój lot, co jakiś czas obniżając wysokość lotu, aby trafić w obręcze. Nezurii był w swoim żywiole. Robił różnego rodzaju akrobacje. Od zwyczajnych serpentyn po beczki i pętle, poprzez śruby i korkociągi. Bardzo ładnie to wyglądało. Mirek przelatywał przez obręcze do góry łapami, otulając się przy tym skrzydłami. Wylatując po za obręcze, robił pół obrót lądując już normalnie z łapami zwisającymi do dołu. Zbliżając się do kolejnych przeszkód robił to samo co na początku. Zaśmiałem się widząc jak oboje chcieli przelecieć przez tą samą dość małą obręcz. Mirek leciał głową do dołu, a Nez śrubą. Chyba teraz się zobaczyli, bo zaczęli gwałtownie hamować. Mimo starań, oboje i tak utknęli wewnątrz małego kółka wiszącego zaraz pod ścianą. Mirek wisiał na obręczy na grzbiecie, a Nezurii na nim, na boku. O matko jak to wygląda ! A więc takim akcentem zakończę. Reszta jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Do zobaczenia ! CD Trochę mi się nudziło i postanowiłam coś wstawić :) Oby się spodobało. Perspektywa Mirka Ćwiczenie, które teraz było przed nami, było średniej trudności do wykonania. Zmienili nam pary i teraz lecę z Nezurii'm. Nawet dobrze, chociaż z Setyvy'm też mi się dobrze ćwiczyło. Kazali nam lecieć jako pierwsi. Zgodziliśmy się. Zauważyłem, że zielono-szary smok się wyłączył. Zaśmiałem się w duchu. Wystartowaliśmy. Za każdym razem, kiedy byłem wewnątrz zmniejszających się okręgów, leciałem na grzbiecie. Nezurii rozluźnił się i chyba czuł się jak swoim żywiole. Dlaczego ? Wykonywał wiele akrobacji, nie zwracał uwagi na przyglądającym się na dole generałom. Podziwiałem jego sztuczki. Zamyśliłem się za bardzo. Będąc już do góry łapami, widziałem różnookiego szykującego się do robienia śruby. Zauważył mnie i zaczął hamować, ja również to zrobiłem. Nie udało nam się zatrzymać, przez co zaklinowaliśmy się. Ja wisiałem pod czerwonym smokiem, a on na mnie. Próbowałem się wydostać. - I co teraz ?-spytałem uśmiechając się do niego głupkowato - No jak to, co teraz ? Trzeba się wydostać.-odpowiedział i zaczął się szarpać - Tak jedynie pogorszysz sytuację.-powiedziałem i po chwili dodałem- Pewnie wyglądamy komicznie. - To jest przecież wiadome. Teraz tam pewnie się z nas śmieją !-warknął, spojrzałem w ich stronę, miał racje Szamotałem się chociaż wiedziałem, że to nic nie da. Prędzej to urwiemy to koło i spadniemy na ziemie z dość dużej wysokości. Próbowałem, próbowałem i się udało. A co takiego ? Nezurii przez moje wiercenie się, niefortunnie przewrócił się na brzuch leżąc na mnie, tak, że patrzyliśmy się na siebie bez żadnych przeszkód. Usłyszałem jak na dole wybuchają jeszcze większym śmiechem. Nawet nie próbowali tego pohamować. Spojrzeliśmy na nich i co widzimy ? Widzimy ich na ziemi, duszących się ze śmiechu. Śmialiśmy się jak opętani widząc smoki na dole. Nasi znajomi wraz z dorosłymi śmiali się do rozpuku, a inne przebywające tam gady gapiły się na nich jak na durni. Obręcz zaczęła się huśtać, a my razem z nią. Setyvy obracał się na ziemi, Florian zwijał się i przewracał z prawego na lewy bok. Śmiesznie to wyglądało, ale jak zobaczyliśmy generałów, nie wytrzymaliśmy. Gordon leżał na ziemi, zasłaniał łapami swoje oczy i z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Moran stał i opierał się przednimi łapami o Reja nie próbując powstrzymać łez. Za to wymieniony smok siedział i prawą przednią łapą opierał się o leżącego jasno niebieskiego smoka, a lewą wolną łapą, klepał pomarańczowego po grzbiecie. Śmialiśmy się jak opętani. Poczułem jak wyślizguję się z pułapki i spadam w dół razem z Nezem. Instynktownie wyprostowałem skrzydła, lecąc w górę i przy okazji łapiąc smoka spadającego ze mną. Rozprostował swoje szaro-czerwone skrzydła, skinął łbem i pognał do mety już lecąc normalnie. Zrobiłem to samo. Za ostatnią przeszkodą złożyłem skrzydła pikując. Rozłożyłem je z powrotem tuż przy ziemi i poszybowałem do dławiących się łzami smoków. Nezurii już tam był. - Tak wam jest do śmiechu !-ryknąłem na nich gniewnie - Czy...wy...widzieliście...swoją pozycję...tam na górze ?-spytał z przerwami na śmiech Gordon - Widzieliśmy. Niestety.-przytaknąłem - No właśnie !-śmiali się dalej Przechodzące smoki spoglądali na nich ostrożnie. Nie odzywali się. Byłem zażenowany. Swoim spojrzeniem zaszczyciłem różnookiego. Wymieniony miał obrażoną minę i usiadł plecami do dławiących się łzami smokom. Postąpiłem tak samo. - No dobrze, teraz czas na Setyvy'ego i Floriana.-powiedział Moran cicho chichocząc - Już, już.-powiedzieli zielonoocy i wstali Im poszło lepiej. Nie robili żadnych akrobacji, ale się przepychali. Uderzali i przelatywali przez obręcze. Przy uderzeniu słyszałem ich wściekłe warczenie. Po chwili od startu wylądowali obok nas. - Bardzo dobrze !-wykrzyknął do nich Gordon - To też będziemy jeszcze ćwiczyć.-wypowiedział Rej - Chwila przerwy i idziemy dalej.-rzekł Moran i odszedł - To jeszcze nie koniec !?-jęknąłem głośno do Crash'a - Nie martwcie się. To będzie już ostatnie ćwiczenie.-chciał dodać nam otuchy brązowy smok - A chociaż jakieś łatwe ?-spytał Florian brata Nezurii'ego - Tak. To będzie teren.-odpowiedział - Niech zgadnę. Jakieś wspinaczki, strzelanie do celu. Tak ?-spytał różnooki - Nie.-mruknął krótko Rave - Będzie to coś w stylu wyścigu przez las.-mruknął brązowy smok - To raczej łatwe.-stwierdził Set - Najłatwiejsze.-zapewnili Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze parę minut i przyszli, aby zabrać nas na kolejne ćwiczenie. Koniec rozdziału trzynastego ! Może był odrobinę pechowy :/ Rozdział 14 Nexteł ! Kubasid062002 zadałeś mi pytanie. Owszem część imion jest stamtąd, ale nie czytałam tego tylko słyszałam o tym. Część imion jest z "Warriors", a część moja. Raczej to nie przeszkadza, a nawet jeśli to bardzo przepraszam, ale tego już nie zmienię. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Pogoda jak na jesień nie była zła. Położenie słońca pokazywało, że jest już późne popołudnie. Za dosłownie moment będzie zmierzch. Doszliśmy do krawędzi lasu i na nim przystanęliśmy. - Tu czeka was ostatnie ćwiczenie.-poinformował niebieski smok - Teraz działacie sami i liczycie na siebie.-ciągnął dalej pomarańczowy gad - Jak chyba zdążyliście zobaczyć, jest tu parę ścieżek. Każdy z was pójdzie inną alejką. Musicie w jak najkrótszym czasie dostać się do kamiennej budowli wewnątrz lasu. I tak na marginesie. Nezurii, Setyvy to ćwiczenie jest prawie takie same jakie będzie na konfrontacjach.-uśmiechnął się do nas Rej - Fajnie.-powiedziałem niepewnie - Bardzo. Tylko uwaga. Na każdej ścieżce jest poukrywane parę pułapek.-zaśmiali się - Stańcie przy wybranych przez was alejkach.-mruknął Stanąłem przy środkowym tunelu. Po mojej lewej Setyvy, a prawej Mirek. Obok niebieskookiego Florian. Widzę sporo smoków należących do straży. Na widowni załapali się moi kumple. Mirek rozgląda się na boki, Florian patrzy na swoje łapy, Setyvy wypatruje ojca, a ja. Ja patrzę przed siebie. Staram się znaleźć te pułapki i wymyślam strategię potrzebną mi do pokonania toru bez uszczerbku. - Jeszcze coś ! Z góry obserwować was będą inne smoki, więc nie kombinować. Zasady są takie same jak w poprzednich zadaniach !-ryczeli do nas sędziowie Dobra ruszamy. Nie wiem ile jest do tej świątyni, ale wiem jak biec. Gdzie nie gdzie na drzewach były umieszczone strzałki. Kierowałem się nimi. Gnam przed siebie nie patrząc pod łapy. Powalone drzewo, odbicie od ziemi i jestem po drugiej stronie. Przypomniało mi się o pułapkach i teraz patrzę pod łapy. Liście usypane w jednym miejscu, nie dobrze. - Nie używamy skrzydeł ani plazmy. Więc jak mam ten odcinek przeskoczyć ?-jęknąłem, prawdopodobnie dziura miała kilka metrów głębokości, a ominąć się nie da - Rozejrzyj się po terenie.-ryknął do mnie Crash Było by więcej gdyby nie to, że teraz do końca roku mam strasznie dużo testów. Postaram się coś dodać w czwartek lub w piątek. Może się uda... CD WOW jesteście wspaniali ! Pięćdziesiąt komentarzy, jestem naprawdę mile zaskoczona. Minął pierwszy tydzień sprawdzianów i kartkówek, a to dopiero początek :( Ale next jest, miłego czytania... Zrobiłem tak jak powiedział. Jest parę głazów, ale jakoś mnie nie przekonują. Są jeszcze gałęzie drzew. Troszeńkę wysoko, ale do odważnych świat należy. Wskoczyłem na najbliższy głaz i złapałem się gałęzi. Podciągnąłem się i już na niej siedzę. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że pozostali są na tym samym etapie co ja. A skąd to wiem ? Widzę ich z drzewa. Florian postanowił wykorzystać kamienie, wylądował w błocie. Mirek nie zauważył pułapki i wpadł w nią. Setyvy zrobił to co ja. Pomachałem mu i skacząc po drzewach znowu znalazłem się na ziemi. Biegłem dalej warknąłem do Crash'a w podzięce. Po drodze było mnóstwo podobnych pułapek. Jestem już prawie na miejscu. Oglądnąłem się dokładnie i zobaczyłem tylko kilka małych ranek. Już podchodzę do budowli z kamieni i nagle, nie wiem jak, ziemia mi się osunęła pod łapami. Skoczyłem i złapałem się korzeni drzew. Starałem się zachować spokój i tylnymi łapami odbiłem się od twardszej grudy piachu, gliny i drobnych kamieni. Wyskoczyłem z głębokiego dołu i chwiejącymi się krokami doszedłem do sędziów. - Brawo dotarłeś pierwszy. Zaraz... Tylko takie zadrapania ?-zdziwienie ogarnęło Morana i Gordona - No tak.-przewróciłem oczami - Setyvy. Jesteś drugi. Jakieś poważne rany ?-spytał Rej - Parę otarć i mniejszych ran.-odpowiedział podchodząc do mnie - Gratuluję koleś.-przybił mi piątkę - Również gratuluję.-uśmiechnąłem się - Florian i Mirek.-podeszli do nas- Rany ?- spytał Gordon - Otarcia, zacięcia i błoto. Wszędzie błoto.-burknął Florian strzepując liście z łap - Ja to samo.-odpowiedział Mirek zrzucając z siebie błoto - To dobrze. Gratulujemy wam. Rozmawialiśmy między sobą i stwierdziliśmy, że przyjmiemy was do Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy !-oznajmili - Łooo !-byliśmy tak szczęśliwi, wystrzeliliśmy plazmę w górę, która wybuchła - Do zobaczenia w pracy. Reszta przekaże wam rozkład dnia.-pożegnaliśmy się i wylecieliśmy z lasu Przed jaskinią, do której wchodziliśmy z samego rana stali moi przyjaciele. - I jak ?-spytali od razu, mieliśmy wszyscy udawane zawiedzione miny - Nie wzięli was ?-zmartwiły się smoczyce - Dostaliśmy się !-krzyczeliśmy zadowoleni - Wiedzieliśmy, że wam się uda ! Gratulacje !-przytulili nas Przedstawiliśmy naszych nowych kumpli, dostaliśmy plan i się rozstaliśmy. Poszliśmy jeszcze z ekipą na plażę. Rozmawialiśmy z nimi o tym co się działo. Złowiliśmy sobie kolację, którą zjedliśmy. Załapaliśmy się na zachód słońca. Rave i Fatima stali w słońcu przytulając się. Po chwili oderwali się i zatopili w pocałunku. Jestem dumny z mojego brata. Przyszywanego, ale brata. Nie należy on do najśmielszych, ale nie jest źle. Znalazł sobie wspaniałą dziewczynę, których nie jest dużo. Posiedzieliśmy chwilę i poszliśmy do swoich domów. Stanąłem przed swoim domem czekając na nie wiem co. Ocknąłem się i powolnym krokiem wkroczyłem do wnętrza jamy, która jest moim domem. Położyłem się na miękkim mchu, liściach i trawie i myślałem nad całym dniem. Przeanalizowałem go pomału i zaśmiałem się na wspomnienie tych śmiesznych momentów. Jeszcze chwilę myślałem i zasnąłem. Koniec rozdziału czternastego. Komentarze i oceny, mile widziane, one mnie motywują do dalszej pracy. Do zobaczenia we wtorek (jeśli mi się uda) ;) Rozdział 15 Cześć, nareszcie przyszłam z dodatkowych zajęć i zabieram się do pisania. W tym rozdziale osoby, które polubiły przyjaźń między Nezurii'm i Setyvy'm, raczej się zawiodą na mnie. Wybaczcie i nie zabijajcie mnie ! Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Po tym jak udało nam się zdać do straży długo nie mogłem zasnąć. W końcu to mi się udało. Następnego dnia obudziłem się w świetnym nastroju. Poczułem się jak nowo narodzony. Dzisiaj nikt ani nic nie będzie w stanie zepsuć tej chwili. Przeciągnąłem się i wstałem. Podszedłem do paśnika jeśli można to tak nazwać i wyjąłem z niego parę dorszy. Moje ulubione ryby. Zjadłem powoli i po zakończonym posiłku oblizałem się. Mogło to wyglądać tak jakbym chciał wylizać sobie dziurę w policzkach własnym językiem. Zaśmiałem się na tą myśl. Wyszedłem z jaskini, wziąłem głęboki wdech, rozejrzałem się i poszedłem w stronę domu oznakowanego płomieniem smoka. Gdy byłem już blisko usłyszałem nawoływanie Wikarego (jasno fioletowy smok, młodszy ode mnie o parę dni) i Staśka (ciemno fioletowy smok, brat, bliźniak Wikarego). Trochę się zląkłem bo przecież idę do smoka, który jest obiektem prześladowań i wszelkich obelg. Nie chciałem stracić kumpli, ale też nie chciałem stracić nowych przyjaciół. Co mam zrobić !?-darłem się w myślach Wreszcie postanowiłem i podszedłem do bliźniaków. Przywitałem się z nimi i starałem się odciągnąć od celu do którego zamierzałem dojść. - Setyvy. Mam pytanie, co ty robisz ?-spytał jasny - A nic. Może pójdziemy gdzieś tam ? Gdzieś czyli nie tu ?-zacząłem się denerwować, mam nadzieję, że tego nie widać - A może pójdziemy tam ? Bo chyba tam właśnie chciałeś iść, nie ?-spytał ciemny - Ja ? Nic z tych rzeczy. Po co miałbym iść do tej fajtłapy.-mam nadzieję, że Nez tego nie słyszy to go zrani, a mnie jeszcze bardziej - Ja tam nie wiem. A ty brat ?-zwrócił się brata - Ani trochę.-całe szczęście, nie są oni zbyt mądrzy- No chyba, żeby się z niego ponabijać.-zaczął suszyć w moją stronę zęby - Właśnie. Może ci pomóc ?-jeszcze raz, że co !? - Nie, nie trzeba.-próbowałem ich jakoś odciągnąć od jaskini - A nam się wydaję, że trzeba. Idziemy !-ryknął Wikary i popchnął nas do przodu No nie. Podeszliśmy cicho do jaskini smoka, z którego się będziemy nabijać. Trzymałem się bardziej z tyłu, a moi chyba kumple, zaczęli przygotowywać pułapkę. Nez jeszcze spał, więc to był odpowiedni moment. Po paru minutach zasadzka była gotowa. Na wejściu do jaskini został rozciągnięty sznurek, który natomiast był przymocowany do ogona jednego z bliźniaków. Gdy linka pociągnie za ogon, chłopaki mają wylać jakąś śmierdzącą maź na smoka który będzie w wejściu. Schowaliśmy się. Wikary i Stasiek nad jaskinią, a ja w krzakach na przeciwko. Przecież jak oni zrealizują ten plan to ofiara tego mi nie wybaczy. No ale co zrobię ? Nic już nie zrobię. A może jednak ? To na razie tyle. Do zobaczenia w weekend. Piątek wam odpowiada ? CD Nexteł ! Dedyk dla ''Kubasid062002 ''za czytanie tego, komentowanie tego i za super opowiadania. - Ej może odpuśćmy ?-próbowałem ich powstrzymać, na marne - Nie pękaj. Uda nam się i jeszcze nam za to podziękujesz.-odpowiedział ciemniejszy - Ale...-nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć, ponieważ zaczął się budzić - Ci...budzi się. Wikary idź do niego i przypilnuj aby tego nie zepsuł.-tak jak powiedział, jego brat mnie pilnował Szaro-czerwony smok przeciągnął się i zjadł szybko parę dorszy. Oblizał się po posiłku i zaczął się kierować w stronę wyjścia. Patrzyłem na to wszystko z wielkim bólem i żalem w oczach jednocześnie. Gdy przydepnął linkę, prawie w tym samym czasie na jego głowę wylała się zawartość wiadra. Sam nie wiem skąd się tu ono wzięło. Stał osłupiały, a fioletowe smoki wyszły z ukrycia i zaczęły się z niego głośno śmiać. Siłą wyciągnęli mnie z zarośli i postawili na przeciwko poszkodowanego. Patrzył na mnie z takim wyrzutem, z takim smutkiem. Nie potrafiłem spojrzeć mu w oczy, więc spuściłem wzrok ku ziemi. Tamci dalej się śmiali, a Nezurii strzepnął z siebie te okropną maź. Spojrzałem na niego spode łba z przepraszającym wzrokiem. Szepnąłem do niego ciche "przepraszam". - Haha szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej miny !-śmiali się jak opętani, szturchnęli mnie i spojrzeli wymagająco na co też wymusiłem śmiech - Setyvy ? Co to miało być ?-spytał i spojrzał na mnie smętnym wzrokiem - Ja ?-spojrzeli na mnie wymownie co oznaczało, że mam mu dowalić jak kiedyś, teraz tego nie potrafię- A jak myślisz ? Zasłużyłeś sobie na to.-zebrałem w sobie siłę, aby nie było słychać kłamstwa - Zasłużyłem ? Niby czym, sobie zasłużyłem !?-podniósł głos - Tym, że się wyklułeś.-powiedzieli bliźniacy - Ty też tak sądzisz ?-warknął na mnie wściekły, kątem oka zauważyłem, że podchodzi do nas parę smoków w tym także nowi przyjaciele - Znaczy ?-już nie wiedziałem co mówić - Jasne, że tak sądzi ! Myślisz, że któryś z nas by się z tobą zadawał dziwaku !? Śmieszny jesteś !-zaśmiali się- Prawda ?-spytał mnie - Tak.-widziałem to ich mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie - Myślałem, że się zmieniłeś. Ja Ci zaufałem, a ty co !? Wykorzystałeś to, że Ci wybaczyłem, aby mnie oczernić ! Jesteś podły ! Jak mogłem być tak naiwny ? Myślałem, że się zmieniłeś. Nie możliwe.-spojrzał na mnie ostatni raz i pognał w stronę klifów Moje zielone uszy opadły do dołu, a powieki przykryły tak samo zielone oczy. Na język cisnęły mi się wszystkie przekleństwa świata. Byłem zły na samego siebie, mogłem coś zrobić. No ale co ? Trzymał mnie i groził, że powie całemu stadu moje wstydliwe tajemnice. Jestem tchórzem. Nic nie mogłeś zrobić.-mówił mi cichy głosik w głowie Mogłem.-odpowiedziałem sobie I tak by to nic nie dało.-powtarzał parę razy to zdanie Dlaczego ?-spytałem chociaż nie wiem czy mi odpowie Byś nie dał rady. Jeśli byś mu pomógł bliźniaki by się od ciebie odwrócili. Ale jeśli byś został z Wikarym i Staśkiem nie tylko Nezurii by stracił do ciebie zaufanie, ale także reszta jego przyjaciół.-odpowiedział Co ty zrobiłeś !? Szybko otworzyłem oczy, podniosłem głowę i uszy. Rave stoi koło mnie ze zwężonymi źrenicami, wyszczerzonymi kłami i położonymi uszami wzdłuż głowy. Skrzydła lekko miał rozchylone, a ogon wściekle zamiatał ziemię podnosząc kurz. Co ty zrobiłeś !? Słyszę znowu ten ryk. Powracam na Wyspę Nocy. - Odpowiesz wreszcie !?-ryczał na mnie - Ja...prze... Przepraszam.-powiedziałam cicho pierwszy wyraz trochę się jąkając za to drugi w formie przeprosin, bardziej dobitnie - To twoje "przepraszam" nic nie da ! Nezurii tobie zaufał, a ty wiedziałeś o tym co chcą zrobić, ale nic nie zrobiłeś.-zniżył trochę ton głosu - Ja wiem, ja wiem. Mogłem coś zrobić, ale stchórzyłem. Bałem się, że oni wyjawią moje tajemnice, i że ich stracę.-pokazałem skruszony w stronę śmiejących się fioletowych smoków - Jakie tajemnice ? A myślisz, że ty ich coś obchodzisz ? Jakby tak to by tu stali i by cię bronili, a nie śmiali się o tam.-stwierdził i wzbił się w powietrze lecąc w stronę lasu - On ma rację. Lepiej zastanów się z kim trzymasz. Z nami, czy z nimi ?-Fatima mnie spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź popędziła do lasu, a za nią reszta Patrzyłem chwilę na las, w którym zniknęli moi przyjaciele. Teraz raczej już byli. Byłem załamany. W jeden poranek straciłem dziesiątkę przyjaciół. Podeszły do mnie bliźniaki. - Olej ich Set.-powiedział Wikary - Łatwo mówić, trudniej zrobić.-odpowiedziałem przygnębiony - Nie martw się, pomożemy Ci o nich zapomnieć.-ryknął Stasiek - W dzień konfrontacji, wyeliminujemy konkurencję.-powiedział cicho jasny smok - Co ? Wyeliminujecie pozostałych !?-nie dowierzałem - No tak ! Będzie Ci łatwej wygrać. Wrobimy tego odmieńca i niestety, albo stety, Twój ojciec będzie musiał go wygnać !-zaśmiali się okropnie - Ja bym wolał nie.-starałem się ich odwieść od tego pomysłu - Nie pękaj ! Chodź idziemy na plażę.-poszliśmy Bardzo nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. Wolałbym wygrać uczciwie niż oszukiwać. Jeszcze nie koniec rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że bardzo nie cierpicie. Next powinien pojawić się we wtorek, albo w niedzielę to już od Was zależy ;) CD Postanowiłam, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu zakończę ten rozdział. Chciałabym ogłosić, że można zgłaszać pomysły jak bliźniaki Wikary i Stasiek będą chcieli wyeliminować konkurencję Setyvy'ego. Teraz pozostała część rozdziału... Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Dlaczego on to zrobił ? Co ja mu zrobiłem ? Przecież wczoraj normalnie ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, a teraz zachowuje się tak jak dawniej. Pędziłem przed siebie nie rozglądając się. Biegnę, a gałęzie boleśnie uderzają mnie w pysk. Łapy same mnie niosą tylko w im znanym kierunku. Słyszę nawoływanie moich bliskich, ale ja nie zwracam uwagi. Wskakuję do dziury i ląduję w Jaskini Jaskry, opłukuję się w mniejszym jeziorku znajdującym się obok większego. Wlatuję do tunelu i już jestem w Jaskini Tajemnic. Przyjaciele mi o tym tunelu powiedzieli wczoraj na plaży. Zatrzymałem się na środku, ryknąłem tak głośno i wściekle, że małe stalaktyty zaczęły spadać z sufitu i roztrzaskiwać się na ziemi. Ogarnęła mnie furia, kolce grzbietowe i te na głowie oraz znaczek, rozbłysły czerwonym światłem. Byłem wściekły na Setyvy'ego, wykorzystał moje zaufanie, aby mnie oczernić. Strzelałem plazmą w tunel z piorunem dziwiąc się nielimitowanymi strzałami, ale broniła go jakaś osłona. Rave przybiegł do mnie i mocno mnie przytulił. Pozostali stali i patrzyli na nas z odległości. - Nezurii. Uspokój się proszę. To nic nie da.-starał się mnie uspokoić - Może da.-trzymałem przy swoim chodź wiedziałem, że to naprawdę nie pomorze - Nawet jeśli będziesz strzelał w ten tunel bez przerwy to i tak go nie zniszczysz. Broni go jakaś bańka.-przytulił mnie mocniej - Co ja mu zrobiłem ?-spytałem odrywając się od brata - Nic mu nie zrobiłeś. To zwykły padalec i tyle.-powiedziała Kol przytulając mnie mocno do siebie - A więc to jest ta wasza Jaskinia Niezbadanych Tajemnic ?-spytała Fatima rozglądała się wokół siebie i starając się rozluźnić atmosferę - No tak.-powiedział Crash - Jak myślicie też dostaniemy takie znaczki ?-podekscytowali się Magnus, Red i Bloody - Pewnie tak. O Thorze ja też chcę mieć taki symbol !-pisnęły zadowolone dziewczyny - Ej spokojnie. Przyjdzie na was czas.-Rave uniósł łapy w geście obronnym - No...dobrze.-zachwiała się, Diana padła na ziemię nie przytomna - Chyba się zaczyna.-stwierdziłem Po paru chwilach Fatima i Kol także straciły przytomność, a parę sekund potem chłopaki. Trochę się rzucali, ale przeszło. Zobaczyłem blask na każdym ze smoków. Niesamowity widok. Sześć nie przytomnych smoków dało takie światło, że na trochę nas oślepiło. Posiedzieliśmy przy nich z dwie minutki i się obudzili. Powoli usiedli. Koniec ! Jutro zaczyna się trzeci tydzień katorgi i trzeba się do tego przygotować. Cześć. ' '''Jutro postaram się coś wstawić. ''Konrad78750 i Kubasid062002 podaliście ciekawe propozycje, na pewno pojawią się one w późniejszych rozdziałach. Myślę, że będzie więcej takich podobnych pomysłów jak te Wasze :) Rozdział 16 A więc jestem. Ostrzegam, że ten rozdział może być dziwny. Miłych wrażeń. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Bloody miał znaczek w kształcie kryształu. Red'a symbol był na kształt demona Nocnej Furii. Wyglądał na lekko rozmazanego, a jego postura wyglądała dosyć groźnie. Półksiężyc, który widniał na jednym tunelu utkwił na ramieniu Magnusa. Fatima obudziła się z pięknym i dużym sercem. Kol natomiast z dużym plusem, a Diana z kroplą wody. - Jak to wygląda ?-spytała Fatima nie patrząc na ramię - Cudowne serduszko.-powiedział mój brat podchodząc do mnie - Miałeś mi powiedzieć jaki mam symbol, a nie dawać mi jakieś komplementy !-ryknęła na niego - Ale to Twój symbol. Serce.-uśmiechnął się do niej - Naprawdę ?-spojrzała wreszcie- Jakie piękne !-pisnęła - Kryształ ? Serio ?-łatwo się domyśleć kto to powiedział - Tak. No, ale co chcesz od niego Bloody ? Jest wspaniały.-powiedziała Diana przyglądając się kropli - Twój też ładny.-pochwalił ją Magnus - Dziękuję Magnusie.-uśmiechnęła się do niego - Wszystkie są ładne, wspaniałe i jeszcze inne. Skoro teraz każdy z nas jest oznakowany może sprawdzimy co kryje się za ścianami tunelów ?-przytaknęliśmy na pytanie Crash'a Odnaleźliśmy swoje tunele i podeszliśmy do nich. Nic się nie stało. Przypomniały mi się słowa Setyvy'ego. Przy kichnięciu strzelił plazmę i symbole rozbłysnęły. Może to coś da ?-zapytałem siebie w myślach i przygotowałem pocisk Stworzyłem mały płomyczek ognia, a płomienie na kamieniach delikatnie zabłysnęły. Strzeliłem plazmą na głaz obok zawalonego tunelu. Inni mnie obserwowali. Duży płomień zaświecił na czerwono, a zaraz po nim, mniejsze. Kamienie rozstąpiły się dając mi przejść. Odwróciłem w stronę przyjaciół głowę, mieli niepewne miny, ale powtórzyli po mnie czynność. Ostrożnie robiłem kroki. Łapa za łapą. Coraz to bliżej jamy. Wszedłem do wnętrza mojego tunelu. Wejście się za mną zamknęło. Wystraszyłem się i począłem drapać w ścianę pazurami. Było ciemno, a jedyne światło tutaj znajdowało się na końcu tunelu. Poszedłem bardzo ostrożnie i wolno do źródła światła. Pod ścianą wąskiego pomieszczenia stały trzy kamienne, wysokie misy. Środkowa była najniższa, ale najszersza. Po jej bokach, misy były wysokie i smukłe. Każda miała kolor ziemi z cieniutkimi czerwonymi kreskami. W pewnej chwili usłyszałem znany mi głos... Będę wredna i tutaj zakończę. Co to za głos ? Ktoś zgadnie ? Było by fajnie jakby ktoś próbował zgadnąć. W piątek będzie odpowiedź. Kategoria:Opowiadania